The Young Lady Of Legends: Extras
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: The original fan fic but with extras - this includes facts, hunurous comments, terminology, meanings and inspiration behind the story The Young Lady Of Legends. Inspired by the Extras for the actual show. Please read the real story first!
1. Chapters: 1 & 2

**AVATAR – THE YOUNG LADY OF LEGENDS: EXTRAS.**

1. This is based on my story, The Young Lady Of Legends – it's an Avatar Fan Fiction.

2. The Extras are entirely inspired by the real Extras for actual TV show. They are facts, meanings and humorous comments.

3. I am writing this so that you have something to look back on, and read during the waits between updates, and when the story finishes. Also, life prevents me from updating as much as I can, so this is like…would-be updates…?

4. Please enjoy…Priestess Extras!

5 Don't read this until you've read the actual story!

O~O~O~O

O~O~O~O

O~O~O~O

*** * The first book is called _The Lunar Sea_. * * **

*** * It is named for the largest body of Water in the worlds, as well as 'Lunar', which means 'Moon'.**

CHAPTER ONE

Pink Light

O~O~O~O

*** * Onboard Prince Zuko's ship, mid-morning. * ***

The young prince's eyes were closed, but as he concentrated on his breathing he could sense that the flames of the four candles before him were expanding and falling with each careful breath he took. He was trained in the art of his Fire Bending, and this form of mediation was simple to him.

The light of the flames danced across the prince's room aboard his ship, illuminating the dual dao swords on the wall, and the well-weathered yellow scroll on the wall opposite to the prince. It lit the red and maroon robes the prince wore, as well as the faint but shining burn across his left eye.

Still the prince concentrated, but a small portion of his mind was focusing on what had just happened to him, hours ago. He had let the Avatar slip from his grasp, he'd been _so close_ to regaining his lost honour, and then…

*** *This story commences between episodes two and three of the TV show. * * **

In the back of his mind, the young prince heard their voices:

"Your sister was born lucky – you, on the other hand, were lucky to born!"

"You _will_ learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!"

And his sister's voice, too, mocking him from afar now as she would one day rise to assume the throne…

*** * His sister may have been foretelling the future, there… * ***

But, no…the young prince clenched his fist, and the candle flames rose higher than ever. He _would_ show them all. He'd hunt down the Avatar and capture him again, then deliver him to his Father and regain all that was taken from him.

He would show them…

As if looking behind him, he thought about the scroll painting on the wall. It showed a woman wearing traditional robes, and the scroll had a pink wash amongst the yellow.

He wouldn't forget who he was…

He'd promised them _both_ that…

O~O~O~O

The young lady's eyes were closed, as tears slid silently down her face, messing up her eyeliner and mascara. The tears dripped down onto her hands, which shook as they clutched at the hem of her short black skirt. She wore a black singlet, a black waist tie with a red ribbon, black strappy-shoes and a red ribbon in her hair. A yin-yang necklace was around her neck.

*** *Our main heroine likes to dress all in black in her own world. * * **

In front of her on the coffee table in a vase was a single red rose that was losing its petals and a cup of green tea. On the TV, a movie sat paused, on the scene of a movie she had bought without permission.

She had bought it without permission, like she had done so many other things without permission, and now she was paying the price for those things. They were going to lock her out of her room, stop her from doing the things he loved, the things that kept her going. She couldn't fathom it…

In the back of her mind, the young lady heard their voices:

"You're a useless, lazy, selfish, worthless bitch!"

"If hitting you is the only way I can make you learn, then so be it!"

And her sister's voice, too, from before, telling her that it was no wonder their Mother wanted to kick her out of home…

*** * She has a complicated life. * ***

The young lady's entire body was shaking now, and the side of her face was turning bright red where her Father had struck her. So what if she did things like buy DVD's or go on the internet without permission? Was that any reason to hit her, or swear at her like they did?

The tears fell unhindered now…

*** * She cries – a lot. * ***

She didn't open her eyes but, somehow, she saw through the veil to the TV screen, where the picture of the young man "bending fire" sat frozen. She knew she was praying on an empty star here…

But she wished he was real…

*** * Our main heroine has a slightly loose grip on reality but, in a Fan Fiction, that's probably okay… * ***

She also wished she had a reason to exist.

O~O~O~O

"Priestess…Emma…"

"Prince…Zuko…"

O~O~O~O

In the celestial gardens, the black and white koi fish that mirrored the ones at the North Pole began to glow bright pink.

*** * Pink is a recurring colour in this story. * ***

Tai Li-Jun hadn't been watching them but, of course, the young goddess sensed the discomfort of the yin and yang spirits, and ran through the halls to the Courtyard Of Rain.

*** * The Courtyard Of Rain is a place mentioned in the video game, The Legend Of Mana, for the PS1. * ***

There, in front of the spirits' pond, she saw a tall raven-haired woman in pink robes standing there observing the swimming spirits.

"Qi-Feng!" Tai Li-Jun called, nearly tripping over her robes in her hurry. "Qi-Feng! Your fish spirits are glowing pink again!"

"Yes, I can see that too, Tai Li-Jun," The woman standing before the pond said calmly. "But, as you know, our laws are…"

"To hell with the laws!" The young goddess' face turned the colour of her scarlet robes – Tai Li-Jun was not known for keeping her temper. "I'm sick of seeing them suffer anymore!"

*** * Tai Li-Jun has a temper. * ***

"We're not talking about the fish anymore, are we?" The lady by the pond turned around, and Tai Li-Jun gasped. It was not Qi-Feng at all with whom she was talking, but the lady of Mercy, Kwan Yin.

Tai Li-Jun immediately apologized. "Forgive me, dear mercy, but I was expecting Qi-Feng! Where is…?"

"All is forgiven," Kwan Yin said serenely. Her brown eyes were soft and warm. "Qi-Feng is with Yuexia Loaren in theTempleOfDimensions."

*** * The Gods all have Chinese names. * ***

Tai Li-Jun's own brown eyes widened. "The Old Man Under The Moon?" She gasped. "You mean…?"

Kwan Yin nodded. "Yes – we, too, have decided to grant both their wishes. Emma wishes to go to her prince and he unknowingly…"

"Wishes to be with her also," Tai Li-Jun said excitedly. "But how…?"

"We elder gods have a way of shifting heaven and worlds," Kwan Yin said mysteriously. "Already I believe she is on her way."

"But I'm worried," Tai Li-Jun said suddenly, moving closer to the comfort of Mercy. "Kwan Yin, Emma is very irresponsible, even for a twenty year old. Which is another thing in itself, isn't it?"

"Yes," Kwan Yin nodded. "But, I believe, Qi-Feng has a way of making that alright. She may be able to tweak Emma's age a bit, to make her fit in. I myself have offered her a gift as well – the gift of my song."

"That's why I mistook you for Qi-Feng," Tai Li-Jun said in wonder. "Kwan Yin, you've given up the melody of your voice! But why? How will that help her?"

Kwan Yin's expression remained peaceful. "My child, I am indebted to do all I can to help her. I believe she will be grateful for this serenity I can offer her." Kwan Yin sighed – even without her melody, it was a peaceful sound. "She _is_ being thrown headfirst into a new situation."

"Emma doesn't like change," Tai Li-Jun whispered. "She also doesn't like being told what to do, and she's lazy…however will she learn to get along with a _prince_, even if he _is_ her soul-mate?" Her brown eyes were filled with worry.

"I don't know, my child," Kwan Yin said soothingly. "Emma is a very complex person. But, I believe we shall find, where she is lazy, he is motivated. Where he is hot-headed, she is patient. Where he is strong, she is weak. But, where she is _gifted_, he can help."

"You mean…_wudang_?" Tai Li-Jun's voice was barely above the light rain that had begun to fall. "The truest form of martial arts?" Kwan Yin nodded. "But…Mercy…Emma does not know martial art! She hates most forms of exercise! How is it that she can be the Priestess Of Wudang?"

*** * _Wudang_ means 'The True Martial Arts'. * ***

"Ah, yes," Kwan Yin agreed. "But, in these areas, she will learn and, give time, he will teach her. She will master her skills as Priestess eventually, but to succeed she must put in more effort than she has been recently. It will not be easy for her. She is going to have to put others before herself for a change, but I believe she can do it. And she, in turn, will be able to reach _his_ heart. But, even before that happens…" A small smile played on her painted lips. "I believe they'll have a hard time leaving each other alone…"

*** * Kwan Yin also foretells the future, of love… * ***

The smile did not extend to her eyes, however, and she thought: _But, if that is the case, then we may have more trouble to contend with…she'll have to guard **that** power within her until the time is right…the prince won't be the only one who becomes aware of it…_

All people had this power…it was born into them and, as they lost it, they grew old and died. It was there…but for people like Emma, a priestess…or Aang, the Avatar…it was dramatically more pronounced…

_She's only young and innocent…please, heavens…guide her…_

O~O~O~O

Prince Zuko felt the change in the room's atmosphere, and his hazel eyes immediately snapped open. The candles in his room had been yellow a moment ago but, now as he watched them, the flames turned…pink?

*** * More pink. * ***

The prince was speechless, as he turned around and saw that a pink light had appeared in the middle of his room and…was that a figure, appearing in the light?

It was…

A female, to be exact, appearing in the beam of pink light. He could tell it was a girl, became of the curves where girls had curves, although he had definitely seen girls who were more curvy than this one…but how was it that she was appearing in his room, and in _pink light_ of all things?

She leaned forward in the light now, her face becoming clearer. Maybe it was the fact that she was bathed in candlelight, the light of the prince's inner element, but…

_She's not bad looking…_ Prince Zuko thought, surprising himself slightly.

*** * Zuko may be a jerk, but he's still a typical male. * ***

Then, the girl's eyes snapped open. They were the exact same shade of hazel as his were, which surprised both of them…but, he still wasn't expecting her to do what she did next.

She gasped when she saw him, her eyes swimming full of tears (annoyingly – Zuko _hated_ it when girls cried) and she leapt out of the pink light, straight at him.

The pink light disappeared from behind her, and the flames of the candles blew out, as she landed on top of Zuko.

*** * It's like a scene in a movie, isn't it? * ***

"Ow!" He yelled, despite himself.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. Her voice would have been pretty except it was distorted slightly by a high-pitch, probably due to nerves.

"Don't be, just _get off me_!" The prince commanded.

"I'm _trying_!" Her voice was even _more_ high-pitched, if that was possible. "I can't…I think my ribbon's tangled in your robes!"

"Well, untangle it!" He couldn't believe this was happening – could this day get any weirder?

"Okay, okay, I just…wait, what's this?"

*** * Our main heroine accidentally puts her hand somewhere forbidden. * ***

Zuko was glad it was dark, otherwise this strange girl would've seen a blush creep over his tanned face. "_That_," He said darkly. "Would be something that _you_ are not permitted to touch."

"Oh. My. God." Her body was on top of his, and so he felt it go snow cold. "Oh Lord…I'm not…hey!" Her voice suddenly became angry, and her body switched from cold to hot faster than lightning. "Get your hand _off_ me!"

*** * Our favourite Prince accidentally does the same thing to her. * ***

Yes, this day _could_ get weirder. "Well move then!"

"Would somebody turn the bloody lights on? !"

The door to Zuko's room opened suddenly, and lamplight from the hallway flooded in as Zuko's Uncle Iroh entered. "Prince Zuko, I…" He trailed off, stunned into silence at the sight of his nephew struggling on the floor with a strange girl struggling on top of him, her waist tie tangled in his robes. She was wearing a skirt shorter than Iroh had seen on anyone, and had thick black circles around her eyes. The look on her face was one of absolute shock and disbelief – she did _not _look as if she belonged.

The look on Zuko's face, Iroh noted, was clear as day. GET THIS GIRL OFF ME…NOW!

"By the way, Prince Zuko," Iroh said calmly, as he watched the two teenagers struggle some more to detach themselves from each other, before deciding to intervene. "Commander Zhao has invited us for lunch – his ship has pulled up alongside ours."

*** * This turn of events is steering more towards the movie. * ***

Zuko looked shocked then angry, the girl looked terrified.

Yes, this day just kept on getting weirder and weirder…

CHAPTER TWO

Rivals

*** * The title of this chapter is the relationship between Zuko and Zhao. * ***

O~O~O~O

_"Commander Zhao has invited us for lunch – his ship has pulled up alongside ours."_

_Zuko looked shocked then angry, the girl looked terrified._

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

*** * The story begins to take place in characters' P.O.V's. * ***

Zuko paced almost angrily along the length of his room, not meeting the gaze of his uncle. He also wouldn't look at me, and I just stared at the floor, feeling scared and embarrassed.

I had, somehow, been dragged into another world – and, not just any world, but the _Avatar_ world. Unless this was all just crazy dream…?

*** * Every fan character thinks this at one stage. * ***

I suddenly remembered, of all things, my mascara. Dammit, it must be running! I reached up to wipe it away. And, in front of Prince Zuko, of _all_ characters. I had always had a fan-girl crush on the prince, especially his movie-self. And, this guy was the splitting image of Dev Patel in the movie, so…

*** * Prince Zuko is based off of his movie-counterpart, played by Dev Patel, in terms of looks. * ***

I knew my face must be red or white, as I avoided looking at the prince.

He, however, had different ideas, as he suddenly ceased his pacing and stopped right in front of me.

"Look at me." He commanded, in a voice much more filled with authority as it had been before.

*** * This is not the first time our main heroine will be told this. * ***

I gulped. I'd forgotten about him being an arrogant, hot-tempered prince. I raised my gaze slightly from his feet to his stomach. _Higher!_ A voice in the back of my mind told me, and I made myself raise my whole head, so as to look at his neck – that was all I could manage.

That seemed to satisfy him, because he went on: "Who are you? What is your name?"

"E-Emma." I said, very quietly. There was something about my voice that frightened me – it didn't sound like me at all!

*** * Our main heroine's name is revealed! * ***

"I beg your pardon?" Prince Zuko raised his head slightly.

"I…" I lowered my gaze again.

"_Look at me when I talk to you_!" Zuko said, angrily, and I flinched. "_I am the prince of the Fire Nation, son of Fire Lord Ozai_!"

"And Fire Lady Ursa…" I muttered, and it was Zuko's turn to flinch.

*** * Emma makes a mistake in calling Ursa Fire Lady – Ursa was never the Fire Lady. * ***

"What. Did. You. Say?" He asked me, in a dangerously soft voice. There was a note in his words I have _never_ heard anybody use before – it scared me.

His tone forced me to raise my eyes, and my gaze locked with his.

My heart thudded in my chest, as the prince and I stared at each other. His gaze turned from intense to slightly questioning, and I'm sure mine wasn't as composed – I must've looked totally surprised. His eyes, which were the exact same shade of hazel as mine, bored holes into me, as if searching my very soul. I'm sure that's what I was doing to him.

I saw him as what I knew he was – a boy who had lost everything, and really only wanted respected.

I was suddenly plagued with guilt for being disrespectful, and for mentioning his Mother. Who was I to mention her name, anyway?

I dropped my gaze swiftly, and raised both hands in front of me. I clasped my left fist in my right hand, and bowed my head slightly. I had read about the Chinese salute in a book called _White Tiger_ – it seemed appropriate to use it now. I peeked up at Zuko from beneath my lashes – he wasn't bothering to hide the stunned expression on his face now, as he glanced back at his Uncle. I too stole a swift glance out of the corner of my eye, at where Iroh stood at the door.

He was smiling a little.

I tried to calm down. I also tried to speak clearly. "Forgive me, Prince Zuko," Yikes, what was wrong with my voice? ! It was…_ringing_! Like bells. "I was out of line." _That_ was an understatement.

*** * Emma's voice has a similar description to the vampires in Stephanie Myer's _Twilight_. * ***

I lowered my hands and raised my head to look not at the prince, but at a spot just past his right shoulder.

Zuko sighed. "Let's try this again, shall we?" He said, more to himself. "Who are you?"

"My name is Emma," I swallowed nervously. My voice…

Zuko and Iroh exchanged a glance. Iroh nodded slightly to his nephew.

"Very well then, Emma," Zuko seemed to be trying to maintain a good level of politeness with me. "How old are you?"

"Umm…eighteen?" Or thereabouts. Something felt wrong. I reached up and ran my hand along my throat…I felt the raised bumps of my scar, the one I had received when I was fifteen. The scar had flattened over time – it had taken seven or so years. So…now that it was raised again…did it mean I was eighteen again?

*** * Emma honestly has no idea how old she is at this point. * ***

Hey, I guessed anything was possible.

"Are you married?"

"I…what?" I blinked but, when I realised that Zuko was waiting for an honest answer, I shook my head and lowered my gaze. "N-no…"

"Hmm…" I could feel Zuko's gaze scrutinizing me. "In most places it is customary for a girl to be married by sixteen." He informed me.

"_Oh_…"

"Though, in some places, this rule is overlooked." The prince went on.

"Oh." _Wait, it's a RULE?_

"Still, you don't appear to be someone from theEarthKingdom." Zuko told me.

"Oh?" _I must sound like a broken record by now! And why is it so important to know my marital status? Next he'll be asking me how many boyfriends I've had!_

"So, my next question is…what nation are you from?" The prince asked me.

"Uh…" I wasn't sure how to answer that. But, at least he hadn't asked me how many boyfriends I'd had, because zero isn't a very impressive number now, is it? Still, this was probably the second worst question – how the hell do I explain I'm from another world? ! If this was any ordinary scenario I didn't want to face, I'd run away. That's what I _really_ wanted to do right now, but I _couldn't_! I glanced helplessly at Iroh. _Wait, he can see spirits and stuff that are travelling through the Spirit World, right?_ I thought, remembering how he'd seen Roku's dragon and Aang that time (did that really happen?). _Maybe he'll be more open to the possibility of my being an…alien?_ "I'm…not from…this world…" I admitted.

Zuko and his Uncle looked completely stunned – they exchanged a glance, and then looked back at me.

Zuko took a step closer to me. "You came from a different world?" He asked me quietly.

I nodded wordlessly. I could see they didn't believe me.

*** * Zuko and Iroh aren't giving anything away at this point. * ***

Zuko continued to stare at me with an unreadable expression on his face, until his Uncle (who was the Uncle Iroh from the cartoons only…real…whereas his nephew was from the movies) cleared his throat. "Uh, Prince Zuko…as you know, Commander Zhao is not a man who likes to be kept waiting…" He glanced at me and then back at his nephew.

"I know!" Zuko snapped, tearing his gaze away from me and going over to his Uncle's side. The two shared a meaningful glance, before both nodded. "You," The young prince addressed me, almost sharply. "Stay on this ship and do _not_ let anyone see you." He went to the door and followed his Uncle out. "We'll talk more about this later." He closed the door with a snap of finality, leaving me in utter darkness.

I stood there in the middle of the room, all by myself, before collapsing to my knees.

"No…freaking…way…" I said hoarsely, before bursting into tears.

*** * See? She cries too much… * ***

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

"You're not going to say anything?" My Uncle asked me, as we walked along the corridor the ship.

"Like what?" I asked him, waving my hand angrily and igniting a lantern that had gone out in the corridor. All of the lanterns were out, actually, and so I relit them all with tiny flames.

*** * Zuko relit them all with _tiny_ flames. * ***

I wondered where the men who patrolled this corridor had gone…probably they were already on Zhao's ship. Damn it! I _hated_ Zhao, right down to his thick sideburns that made him look like a monkey! What was he doing, inviting me to lunch in the middle ofEarthKingdom waters? Probably he was going to mock me in front of everybody…the thought of that made my stomach curl up in frustration. Why did everybody have to insult me like they did? ! Well, not everybody. That girl, Emma, had been disrespectful at first, before she'd corrected herself and treated me with more respect. I hadn't been aware that people outside of the Fire Nation would recognize me as a prince but…then again…she'd said she wasn't from this world. "She appeared in my room in a beam of pink light, claiming to come from another world. What more did you want me to say to her?"

*** * Zuko isn't used to dealing with women. * ***

"The poor girl is probably a little frightened by what has just happened to her, Prince Zuko," My Uncle said calmly. "She may tell us more about what she's doing here if she has less reason to be scared."

*** * Iroh is. * ***

I just rolled my eyes. I had no time for scared little girls. Besides, I had an Avatar to hunt down, and bring back to my Father. "The only thing she should be scared about," I said, slowly and carefully, as we reached the door that led up to the deck. "Is what will happen if she doesn't listen to me." I stepped out into the open air, followed by my Uncle. The salty breeze filled my lungs, reminding me of the girl's salty tears. She was probably crying again right now. The thought did not do anything to settle the impatience in me.

"About staying on the ship or not letting anyone see her?" Uncle Iroh questioned, casting a glance towards Zhao's much larger warship.

I followed his gaze, feeling hatred for my rival burning into the depths of my heart as I saw the man I loathed. "Both." I muttered grimly, as I felt a pair of amber-red eyes glaring into me, smugly.

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

Once I'd calmed myself down (and, it took a good twenty minutes) I wiped my eyes with my black waist tie as best I could, before creeping over to the door and turning the heavy handle.

"Oh, thank goodness he didn't lock it…" I breathed, and let myself out into the hall. I blinked in the light. I also actually tiptoed out, though I didn't have to because, if I was guessing correctly, all those aboard Zuko's ship were now having lunch on Zhao's ship. There, Zhao would be mocking the prince about wearing Fire Nation uniform, and the thought filled me with anger.

I walked along the corridor, hoping to get up on deck and get some fresh air. Light from large candles dotted along the corridors lit my way, as I walked silently on the metal floor, finally reaching the door that led me up on deck.

*** * But, Emma's path was lit with _large_ candles… * ***

"Ah…" I said gratefully, closing the door behind me and raising my head up to the sky. "The sun…" I walked over to the railing of the ship, and leaned over the side to stare at my reflection in the cerulean waters. "And the sea…maybe this world's not so bad after all…" I could appreciate the beauty of nature. I may not spend a lot of time outside (given the choice, I'd rather be inside, watching TV or drawing) but, here, well, I may just get used to it. There were people in this world who could bend the elements. I was a little bit jealous – I've _always_ wanted to be able to do something like that! Just getting to be here wasn't enough – I wanted more!

I sighed in frustration. Mum had _always_ said I was selfish like that – Dad too, in fact. Maybe they were right…I realised that the last time I'd seen them both was when we were arguing. That thought saddened me a little bit – but not enough so that I started crying again. This was my life and if, somehow, I got to be in another dimension, then so be it!

I absentmindedly played with the yin yang necklace around my neck. I'd gotten it inBali, one of the three times we'd gone when I was a child. I'd added to it by threading four beads, two onto each side of the black chord that held it around my neck. Blue and white were on the left, whilst red and green were on the right. To me, they represented the four elements of this world.

*** * These beads actually aren't that important… * ***

Then, it hit me. I was _here_…in the _Avatar_ world…this wasn't a dream, and now I got the chance to do something awesome!

_Live_…

"This is…so cool…" I realised, as a big pink fish with ruffled fins fanning out to orange leapt out of the water, right in front of my face. I laughed, as the water from the fish's dive splashed me, sending cool droplets all over my face. We must've still been pretty far south, since the water was so cold. I wiped the water off with the back of my hand, still smiling…and then I realised that I was being watched.

I looked up, startled, to see a huge ship (how could I have not noticed that before? !) alongside Zuko's. Zuko himself was standing on the deck, beside his Uncle and a man I had not seen in real life before but recognized instantly as Commander Zhao.

*** * Emma can recognize cartoon characters in real-life upon sight. * ***

My hazel eyes locked with his reddish-coloured ones for an instant, before he turned to say something to Zuko.

I couldn't hear what he said but, whatever it was, it appeared to anger Zuko, before the young prince nodded. His fists were clenched.

My heart began to race.

O~O~O~O

**Iroh's P.O.V:**

It was a very tense silence that followed Zuko saying to Zhao that, one day, he would reclaim his honour. Then, Zhao would have to bow before him. Zuko left the high table then and walked to the back of the room, exiting through the door in which we'd come.

After a moment, I too stood up, bowed my head to Zhao and followed in my nephew's wake.

*** * Remember this scene in the movie? * ***

The eyes of the other soldiers watched us go.

But, Zhao would not let us leave so easily. He stopped Zuko, who had his hand on the door, and said: "The years you've spent at sea have done little to temper your tongue!" His red eyes burned. "My soldiers have informed that you had the Avatar in your possession, but that you let him escape. Is that correct?"

I watched as Zuko's breath hitched in his throat. I could almost hear him thinking: _He interrogated my soldiers? When? When I was busy interrogating Emma?_ "I underestimated the Avatar once, and once only. _I won't do it again_."

Neither Zhao nor I missed the implications of the teenager's words.

Zhao leaned toward him. "You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my commands. And you – you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own Father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong!" Prince Zuko said angrily. "Once I deliver the Avatar to my Father, he will welcome me home with honour, and restore my rightful place on the throne!"

Zhao laughed softly, mockingly. "If your Father really wanted you home, he would have let you return home by now. Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you are a failure, and a disgrace to the Fire Nation. But then…" His gaze travelled to the left side of Zuko's face, and I felt myself tense. "You have the scar to prove that, don't you?"

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" Zuko exclaimed angrily, without even thinking. He was beyond thinking now – his fists were clenched, and he was glaring at Commander Zhao, with an intense hatred burning in his eyes.

Zhao's fists were clenched now, too. "Is that a challenge?" He asked.

Zuko nodded. "An Agni Kai. At sunset." He added.

*** * Saying 'Agni Kai' sounds more dramatic than saying 'duel'… * ***

"I own a dock for warships that has an arena," Zhao stated, his red eyes flashing. "It will be the perfect place for me to showcase my victory over you."

"Don't count on it," Zuko said, his voice quivering with suppressed anger. "And, when I win, you have to give up your search for the Avatar."

Zhao laughed again. "Fine – but, if you _lose_, then _you_ must give up your search." His eyes searched Zuko's face. "Can you do that? Knowing that you may never set foot on Fire Nation soil again?"

Zuko replied: "I will _not_ lose." He opened the door to the deck swiftly and marched out, followed by myself and Zhao.

I was deeply concerned for Zuko. Zhao was a Fire-Bending Master of sorts, and he was ruthless if not brutal, when it came to such things as an Agni Kai. I don't think the last person he duelled ever really recovered.

I suddenly realised that Zuko and Zhao had stopped, and were staring at something back on Zuko's ship.

Knowing full well what it might be, I followed their gazes.

Emma stood upon deck, leaning against the railing as a giant Solar Fish leapt into the air and splashed her with water. She laughed – a wonderfully ringing sound, like bells – before wiping at the water on her face. I was struck again by her seemingly childlike innocence, as well as the different way she seemed to carry herself when she didn't think anyone else was around. Behind the mask, I thought she must be a strong and beautiful young lady, and I wondered if my nephew thought the same thing about this Emma.

Because, I had no doubt in my mind that Zhao _did_...

Then, she seemed to sense all our gazes, because she looked up. Her face froze, as she stared up at us, and a look of fear crossed her face. Her stance became guarded, meek.

_She knows._ I thought, desperation flooding through my mind.

In front of me, Zuko had gone rigid, staring at Emma. I wondered what his expression was.

Then, Zhao turned to Zuko and said: "I don't know how you managed to get a female on your ship, and I do not really care. For I have changed my mind, Prince Zuko. _When_ I win our little duel this evening, the girl – that girl, on your ship there – is mine. You will give her to me. Understand?"

*** * Zhao is a jerk. * ***

I suddenly realised that I didn't _want_ to see the expression on my nephew's face, as his fists clenched again but he nodded grimly.

My insides were boiling at the implications of Zhao's words. A girl like Emma…young, innocent, pure…she wouldn't be able to handle something like that. Why is it that nobody had respect for women these days?

And this girl, Emma…a stranger from another world…why was she here? Would she be around us long enough to let us know?


	2. Chapters: 3 & 4

CHAPTER THREE

Agni Kai

O~O~O~O

**Iroh's P.O.V:**

_In front of me, Zuko had gone rigid, staring at Emma. I wondered what his expression was._

_Then, Zhao turned to Zuko and said: "I don't know how you managed to get a female on your ship, and I do not really care. For I have changed my mind, Prince Zuko. When I win our little duel this evening, the girl – that girl, on your ship there – is mine. You will give her to me. Understand?"_

O~O~O~O

**No One's P.O.V:**

"I don't believe you!" Zuko fairly shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration, causing a few candles in the room to expand their flames. "What part of _don't let anyone see you_ did you not understand? !"

*** * Zuko gets angry very easily. * ***

Emma stood there, taking in what he was saying, feeling like a thousand wasps with burning hot stingers were spiking her in the chest. She had her gaze trained on the floor, and tears burned in the backs of her eyes. This was so _unfair_! How was she supposed to have known that Zhao would see her? All she'd wanted to do was get some fresh air, for crying out loud!

"You could have listened to me, but _no_," Zuko paced up and down before her. "You seem to be intent on _not_ doing as I say!" He stopped and glared at her. "You're _still_ doing it now!"

Her head snapped up when she realised what he meant – he wanted her to look at him. The tears brimmed in her eyes, making the irises appear somewhat green. "I'm sorry, okay? !" She snapped, sending the tears tumbling down her face.

"No, it is _not_ okay!" Zuko cried in exasperation, standing toe-to-toe with her. He was a good eleven or so inches taller than she was – she had to look up to meet his gaze. The stubbornness in his eyes enraged him. "Because of _you_, I have to duel that jerk, Commander Zhao! You're in the way!"

"Then why don't you get rid of me, so we can all be on our merry ways? !" Her voice was trembling now, her fists clenched. "You think the _world_ revolves around you, and your plight to get your honour back but it _doesn't_, okay? ! Everyone else in the bloody world suffers, some even more than the poor, banished prince!" She spoke without thinking, she was that upset. "I'm not even _in_ my own world! _This is hell_!"

Zuko didn't think either – he was _sick_ of being treated with disrespect. He got it from his own Father, from his sister, from his rival – and now, from a girl he didn't even know but had to protect from someone he hated! How did she repay him? By openly insulting him, and his mission! With those thoughts clouding his mind, Zuko raised his hand to slap the girl across the face.

*** * Zuko's one moment of anger could have cost him _everything_… * ***

Her reaction took him by surprise, though.

"NO, DAD, DON'T!" She screamed, her terrified voice echoing throughout the small interrogation room and through the ship. It was her tone of voice that stopped Zuko's in his tracks more than her words – the tone he himself had used once, and only once, when begging for his Father's forgiveness.

*** * Emma has been in a similar position to Zuko at one stage. * ***

Zuko stared at Emma, as if seeing her in a new light. She had half-turned from him, and drawn her shaking shoulders up to her ears, as she clutched the necklace around her neck and sobbed.

Zuko himself was shaking slightly too. He felt bad for attempting to hurt the girl, and for making her react like this. He glanced behind Emma, to the window, and saw that they were approaching the dock Zhao had spoken of. It was nearing sunset, too.

"Uncle!" Zuko called over his shoulder, and the door was opened almost immediately by Iroh, who glanced at the still sobbing Emma and then back at Zuko with a slightly disapproving look on his old face.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" Iroh didn't raise his voice, as usual, which was probably even worse.

"We are approaching the dock, and the sight of my duel with Commander Zhao," Zuko informed his Uncle, not wanting to look at his relative _or_ Emma. "Will you accompany me to the arena, Uncle Iroh?"

"Yes, of course I will, Prince Zuko," Iroh nodded his head politely, before glancing at Emma again, and giving his nephew a meaningful Look.

Zuko sighed. "Get her some tea…see if you can calm her down." He said stiffly, before turning and exiting the room. "I'll be waiting on deck." The door closed with a snap.

Iroh sighed, before turning to Emma. "Would you like some tea, my dear?"

*** * He probably had her at 'tea'. * ***

Emma sniffled, and raised her head slightly. She nodded silently.

And, on the other side of the door, the young prince waited.

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

"Is green tea alright?" My Uncle wanted to know.

"Y-yes, Uncle Iroh…I mean…General…I mean…" She stammered before breaking off.

"You may call me Uncle, if that is what you feel comfortable with." He replied cheerfully, and I heard him preparing the pot of tea.

"Yes, I mean…it's just that…I know that's what _he_ calls you, so..." _He? And who is SHE to call me that?_ I wondered, rolling my eyes. A peasant, probably. Did her world even _have_ hierarchy? Probably not…

*** * Emma's world in fact _does_ have royalty, but not in the same country she's from... * ***

I realised that she was speaking again, and that her tone of voice had changed. "Did you…I mean…did you just use Fire Bending to heat that up?" She sounded interested.

"Yes," My Uncle replied. I heard him pour the tea. "I take it you know what Bending is, then?"

I leaned in closer. Perhaps she was a Bender too. That might up her useless usefulness by a small margin, at least.

"Yes," Emma said in a small, wistful voice. "In my world there are…stories, about this world, but that's all they are – stories. I wish I could do it too…oh no, I didn't mean to say that out loud!" She sounded frantic.

"You cannot Bend an element?" My Uncle asked in an odd tone of voice.

"No," She whispered. "People from my world can't do that."

I shook my head and turned, walking away from the door. I'd heard all I needed to hear – the girl wasn't a Bender, she couldn't be a…

What a dismal world she must live in, if she calls this one hell.

Still…I felt a slight bit sorry for her, and I wasn't sure why exactly.

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

"What kind of world do you come from, then?" Iroh wanted to know, as he sipped his tea.

"Umm…" I stared down into my tea cup of wonderful green tea, wondering how to describe the world I came from to a person from a world like this. Now, how did Ginta do it?

*** * Ginta is a character in the story Märchen Awakens Romance (MÄR). He's a fourteen year old boy who goes to another world. * ***

"Oh! There's a lot more people!" I said brightly. "And tall buildings called skyscrapers, and electricity that charges things like lights and radios to play music on! There are cars and trains and airplanes, and everything's convenient…but no magic," I took a sip of green tea, and smiled a little sadly. "Nope, no magic at all." (Or _is_ there?).

"It sounds very interesting," Iroh said, with genuine interest. "But, what about aspects of this world?"

"Huh?" I glanced at him.

"Well, are there any aspects from this world in yours?" He asked me.

"Oh…I see…" I took six sips of green tea while I thought. "Hmm…yeah, I guess there are…there are places in my world where the people are very similar to some of these nations…umm…the buildings, the tea thank God," (Iroh smiled). "The names of people and places here are like those in the country ofChinaback where I'm from…oh, and martial arts. There's, like, karate and tai chi. Stuff like that. Cool stuff." I shrugged.

I thought Iroh's eyes lit up when I mentioned that, but I decided I must've imagined it because he looked very disappointed when he asked if I knew any martial arts and I said no.

"Have you ever had the _desire_ to learn it, though?" He asked me.

I nearly choked on my tea. "Hell yeah!" I exclaimed. "Uncle Iroh, you have no idea how many times I asked my parents if I could take lessons, but they said no!" My heart was hammering in my chest. "They say I'm being stupid about it – my Mum even hit me when I was meditating one time…" I paused, and blushed. Iroh gave me a searching look. "Uh…never mind…the point is, that's why I _need_ it! I'm so small, and not very strong or fast, because I _hate_ sports! But look at me!" I held out my arms. "If I got attacked, there's no way I'd be able to defend myself, especially not here! I'd need a constant bodyguard with all these Benders around!"

"Yes, that's probably true." Iroh agreed.

"Which reminds me…" I said, suddenly remembering. "Umm…Uncle Iroh…what did…what did the Commander say to _him_," Iroh knew to whom I was referring. "That made him so angry?"

Iroh sighed. He looked at me, almost sympathetically, and said: "Prince Zuko and Commander Zhao agreed to place terms on either of them winning their Agni Kai this evening. If Prince Zuko wins, then Zhao must forfeit any attempts to claiming the Avatar."

"And if Zhao _wins_?" I asked quietly.

Iroh looked right at me. "Then Zuko is to hand you over to him."

My heart just about dropped to my stomach then, as my blood ran cold. "W-what?" I whispered, my voice ringing like silver. "B-but why?"

Iroh said carefully: "If that were to happen then…you would be Zhao's, to become what he sees fit…"

"Oh my God…you mean…?"

Iroh nodded.

*** * Emma finally understands the situation. She wishes she _hadn't_. * ***

My hands holding the tea cup began to shake. "Oh my God…" I repeated, my voice barely above a whisper. "I…I just _got_ here, and now…my worst fear…" I closed my eyes.

"It is terrible that such a young lady must be burdened with such a fear," Iroh said, understanding what my murmurs meant. "But, know this," Something in his voice made me look up at him. "My nephew will fight against Zhao with all his strength. He has something to prove against Zhao."

"Zhao's a jerk." I said bluntly. "He should not say those things he says…_I_ should not have said what I said, either." I realised, blushing in shame. "I was wrong, your nephew has been through a lot, more than any person ever _should_. I know his past, I know his story, I should be supporting him, not yelling at him like I did. He could've hit me, but he stopped when I yelled, even though I did call him Dad by mistake," I bowed my head. I hoped I wouldn't have to explain that one. "I just…hope he forgives me…"

"He will," Iroh assured me, standing up and walking around to place a hand on my shoulder. "My nephew may be hot-tempered, but deep down he has a strong sense of what is right and what is wrong. He will come around. You'll see."

"I hope so," I chanced a small smile, as I looked up at Iroh. "Because this really isn't hell."

O~O~O~O

The sky was red with sunset, and I stared out the window at the dock, as I knew the Agni Kai must be going on right now. Despite Uncle Iroh's kind words, I couldn't shake off the feeling of unease that I had.

I had been left alone on the ship. Everyone else had gotten to go and watch the Agni Kai between Zuko and Zhao. I was left alone in the room, staring at the candles lining the walls and trying to Fire Bend.

*** * She's not going to be able to do it – yet… * ***

After awhile I gave up on that, and began to grow bored. That's the thing about me – I _hate_ sitting still for very long, especially when I have things on my mind. Don't ask me _how_ I learned to meditate, because I don't know.

I glanced out the window for the umpteenth time, and thought I heard a gong sound. Doubt began to cloud my mind, and I imagined what would happen if Zuko _lost_.

Somebody would come to get me, and take me back to Zhao. And then…

I shuddered, and stood up quickly. No way was I waiting around for _that_ to happen! I walked swiftly to the door and opened it. I walked out into the corridor and, somehow, managed to find my way onto the deck without getting lost. I guess, despite all my faults, I'm a pretty good GPS. I mean, I may not have any _time_ awareness, but I'm good at finding my way around.

*** * She's a walking map. * ***

I walked swiftly across the deck, and then down and onto the dock. Ah, solid ground!

I looked around me. Now, where would I go? Were we on an island? How could I escape? There was the sea behind me and mountains in front of me, towering over the naval base. The Fire Nation flag decorated many areas of the base.

"Which way?" I wondered out loud, just as a hand clamped over my mouth.

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

"_Disrupt his roots_!" I heard my Uncle shout, and I realised that he was telling me to catch Commander Zhao off-balance. I used my fists to punch fire at Zhao's feet, watching in satisfaction as he staggered backwards. I smirked inwardly. _I'm_ never caught off balance.

The Commander suddenly fell, and I seized the chance to pin him to the ground without touching him – one fist was pointed as his head. Just one burst of flame…

Zhao's red eyes glowed in the sunset. "Do it!" He hissed. "Unless you're too coward to, that is!"

My eyes narrowed. I'd soon wipe that look off his face.

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

"I'm not letting you escape that easily!" The soldier said angrily, as he half-dragged me toward the Agni Kai arena. I couldn't tell whether he was one of Zuko's or one of Zhao's, but he was strong and my attempts to break free were futile.

The other soldiers turned their gazes from the fight to watch as the soldier brought me in.

"Caught the prize trying to escape," I heard the grin in his voice as I continued to struggle against him, my heart hammering in my chest. "Think the Commander will let me have her after he's done?"

*** * This man's just as bad as Zhao. * ***

I felt sickened.

"She's a bit small, isn't she?" Another soldier sounded doubtful. "Why would the Commander have his eye on her, anyway?"

"Who knows what the Commander's thinking?" A soldier wearing a mask (meaning he could bend fire) sighed. "I sure don't…"

I continued to struggle, realizing that I was practically in the enemy's hands now, as I watched the fight unfold between Zuko and Zhao.

My eyes widened in shock and I stopped struggling as Zuko "pinned" Zhao to the ground, and Zhao said something to Zuko. I don't know what he said but, from where I was standing, I could see Zuko's body tensed, and fire seemed to flash in his eyes.

"He's going to do it," A soldier standing beside me and my captor muttered. "Damn, the Commander's gonna be _impossible_ to live with if he's scarred like that."

*** * Zhao's soldiers talk about him when he's not there. * ***

_He can't do it! He won't!_ I felt my heart hammering so hard I wouldn't have been at all surprised to find out that the men surrounding me could hear it. _But…what's with that look in his eyes? Why does he look so angry?_

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

"You know, don't you?" Zhao's smirk seemed to mock me, to shout that I was not worthy to have defeated him like this. "You know what it is…the life essence…what we all want…so strong…"

"You're wrong," I muttered. "It can't be…" _He's lying…he always lies…he couldn't possibly be telling the truth…he couldn't know…_

"Am I?" Zhao's smirk grew. "Give the girl to me and you'll see…when I share her _ching_…"

*** * _Ching_ is mentioned _much_ later on in the story… * ***

With a yell, I prepared to strike the fire into him, to scar him like I was scarred.

But, a voice made me stop for the second time that day.

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

"DON'T DO IT, PRINCE ZUKO! !" I had managed to break free of the soldier's grasp, and now screamed to the prince in a desperate attempt to stop him from making a big mistake. Tears made my voice tremble, but it carried throughout the arena, high and ringing like a bell. "NO MATTER HOW THINGS CHANGE, YOU CAN'T FORGET WHO YOU ARE! !"

*** * Emma draws inspiration from someone from Zuko's past… * ***

Prince Zuko froze, looking up at me as the soldier grabbed my arm again. Zuko's eyes bored into mine, piercing into my soul, before he nodded once, and said something to Commander Zhao. The prince then turned his back and prepared to go.

I saw, as if in slow motion, Commander Zhao rise and, with a yell of fury, direct a fire-infused kick at Zuko's back.

*** * Zhao takes a cheap shot. * ***

"NO! !" I shouted, but I needn't have worried.

Uncle Iroh was right there, to get between them and diffuse the flames. He grabbed Commander Zhao's foot as Zuko turned around in shock.

"So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat." I heard Iroh's voice clearly from across the arena. "Disgraceful." He pushed Zhao to the ground.

Zuko made a move to get to Zhao, but Iroh restrained him. "No, my nephew, do _not_ taint your victory!" I heard him say, and Zuko relaxed. He glared at Zhao with disdain.

"You're just a coward!" Zhao told Zuko angrily.

"Even in his banished state," Iroh said smoothly. "My nephew has more honour than you do."

*** * True. * ***

Zuko looked surprised, but somewhat pleased at Iroh's strong words.

Then, both of them looked up at me.

I looked first at Iroh and then at Zuko…oh my gosh, I hadn't even realised that Zuko was shirtless! Zuko + no shirt = HOT. Look at all those muscles…

*** * Emma is a normal girl, who now has normal thoughts… * ***

Still, I had a more pressing matter to attend to right now…like getting back to "safety"…

I yanked my arm free of my captor who let me go without a fuss, and made my way across the arena. I could have run but, well, I _hate_ running. So, I walked. I made them all wait.

However, as I walked past Zhao, he stood up, and grabbed my left arm, forcing me to turn back to face him.

"Commander Zhao…" Iroh said warningly, a tone I hadn't heard him use before.

Zhao's red eyes burned into mine, piercing into my soul. But, unlike Zuko's stare, Zhao's was intruding – it violated the very corners of my mind, making me feel vulnerable.

"You will be mine," He muttered, so that only I could hear him. "I will get what I deserve…"

"Emma!" Zuko's voice was suddenly right beside me, and I tore my gaze away from Zhao to look at the prince. The look on his face was suddenly fierce.

Zuko was looking not at me, but at Zhao…no, they were both _glaring_ at each other, and I suddenly remembered how Zhao treated Zuko.

I burned with anger, as I yanked my wrist free of Zhao's grip, before drawing back my right hand and slapping him around the face with all the strength I could muster.

*** * Emma dishes out the punishment. * ***

There was a stunned silence, as everyone stared at me, and the side of Zhao's face turned bright red where I had struck him.

"Okay?" I turned to the prince, who wore a slightly stunned expression. "My Prince? I think it is getting late."

I saw, for the first time ever, a smile on Zuko's face – just a small one, but a smile nonetheless. "We're going." He told me, placing a hand on the small of my back and guiding me away.

I caught a glimpse of Zhao's face before we turned. I will _never_ forget the expression in his red eyes. I feared it.

As we were walking away, we both heard Iroh say to Zhao: "Thank you for the tea – it was delicious." I assumed Zhao had offered him tea at some point.

*** * He did – we just didn't see it. * ***

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

"Did you really mean what you said, Uncle?" I asked him, as we walked back towards the ship.

"Of course," My Uncle said pleasantly. "Ginseng is my favourite tea."

*** * Ginseng is any one of eleven species of slow-growing perennial plants with fleshy roots. It belongs to the genus _Panax_ of the family Araliaceae. It is only found in the northern hemisphere. * ***

From beside me, Emma giggled – it was the sound of tinkling bells. I gave her a Look. "And you – I thought I told you to stay on the ship!"

She blushed slightly, but continued to smile. "No you didn't," She replied, her smiling becoming slightly mischievous. "You never said that at all."

My Uncle chuckled softly.

"Well, now I am," I told her. "From now on, you stay on the ship when I'm on it, and you leave only when I leave it, understand?"

"What if I fall overboard?" She wanted to know.

"Don't be pedantic." I scolded her.

Her eyes widened. "Yes, Mum!" She nodded briskly.

I sighed. "And what about _you_? What you said..." I felt a dull ache in my heart. Emma had quoted my Mother, almost word-for-word. "Did you mean it?"

She nodded again. Her eyes twinkled. "Oh, yeah – it's getting _super_ late, now!"

*** * Emma shows her witty side. * ***

Uncle Iroh laughed outright then, and Emma joined in.

I groaned. I was now officially living on a ship of fools.

"Still," Uncle suddenly became serious, as we boarded the ship, and my crew hurried to join us. "Emma…what you did was also very risky…"

*** * The mood changes… * ***

"I know," She nodded, serious as well. "I feel I have made…an enemy…"

Uncle Iroh sighed. "Yes. Commander Zhao will not forget what you did to him today," He glanced at both of us. "Either of you. He will not take this humiliation lightly."

"I understand, Uncle," I said quietly. "I will work even _harder_ to recapture the Avatar," Emma glanced at me quickly, before looking away again. "I will train harder…I will be who I am…" I was standing unconsciously close to Emma now, our arms were touching – her skin was cool in the evening breeze.

"Very good…" My Uncle locked gazes with me for a moment, before looking at Emma. "And Emma…?"

"Please!" She said suddenly, twisting away from me so that she was facing the both of us. Her eyes shone, not only with tears but with something akin to a determined emotion. Then, both my Uncle and I gasped as Emma fell to one knee before us and clasped her hands in front of her in a formal and respectful salute you hardly ever see anybody use. The crew members who were coming up the gangplank behind us stopped in stunned silence. Emma appeared not to have noticed them. "Please, General Iroh, Dragon Of The West, teach me the ways of martial arts, so that I may defend myself!" I noticed that, while she was talking only to my Uncle, her gaze kept switching back to me, as if she couldn't bear to look away from me for very long. "Not only from Commander Zhao, but from the other dangers of this world! I _know_ I may not be worthy to learn these things, and I am not a Fire Bender," I didn't miss the note of longing in her voice, and I'm sure that my Uncle didn't either. "But I am asking you to please teach me…" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Please…"

*** * Emma is prone to melodrama. * ***

She was looking at Uncle Iroh, and we were both looking at her. My heart hammered in my chest, so hard I thought it might fly out. Why was she saying all these things to my Uncle, and acting like it was such a big deal? Then again, looking at her…she didn't look like she'd ever done an ounce of martial arts in her life. How on _earth_ was my Uncle going to teach someone so small the arts of self-defence?

Uncle Iroh had gone perfectly still, and was looking intensely at Emma. I couldn't read the expression on his face, but then he nodded, and a hopeful light flashed across Emma's eyes, to be swiftly replaced with one I knew well – self-doubt. The initial elation was wearing off, to be replaced by worry.

"Umm…" She said, glancing down at her hands. "I've never been…very good at sports…and, I'm not very strong, either…"

_Strong enough to raise a mark on that monkey's face…_ I thought wryly.

*** * Zhao's side-burns make him look like a monkey. * ***

Uncle Iroh held out his hand for Emma, and she took it. I watched a strange expression pass over my Uncle's face as he helped Emma to her feet. He released her hand a few seconds later, and then a smile crossed his face. "Do not worry, dear Emma – I think you are a fast-learner."

She beamed. "You bet I am! I picked up the newsagency skills in less than a week!"

*** * Emma worked in a newsagency for a few months, back in her world. * ***

We both stared at her.

*** * People in the Avatar World don't know what a newsagency is. * ***

She dropped her gaze. "Uh…never mind…" She stifled a yawn and, a few seconds later, so did I.

Uncle Iroh said: "Both of you are tired. You should get some rest," He glanced at me. "If we are going to resume our hunt for the Avatar and begin training tomorrow."

I nodded. "Uncle, show Emma to her room." I walked off towards the bow of the boat.

"Yes, I will, Prince Zuko," My Uncle glanced towards the guards. "You," He singled one out. "Please show Miss Emma to her room."

The soldier came forward awkwardly. "Uh, which room sir, the good room or the…not-so-good room?"

"The newly refurbished room." Uncle Iroh stated calmly.

"Umm…which room is that?" The soldier wanted to know.

"The room that _used_ to be the bad room…until the recent refurbishments, that is." Uncle Iroh paused. "You know, we really _should_ rename it, to avoid confusion."

*** * Is this a parallel to the situation faced by King Bumi's servants? * ***

"Just call it "Emma's Room"!" I yelled from across the deck.

"Very well then," Uncle Iroh grinned. "Please escort Miss. Emma to her new room – Emma's Room!"

"Yay." She said weakly, and followed the soldier down below deck.

I sighed. Why was I doing this to myself?

CHAPTER FOUR

Creative Avoidance

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

_Uncle Iroh said: "Both of you are tired. You should get some rest," He glanced at me. "If we are going to resume our hunt for the Avatar and begin training tomorrow."_

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

When I woke up, to sunlight streaming in across my face, for a second I wasn't sure where I was. Then I realised that my bed was rocking, and I sat up fast.

The thick maroon blanket fell off of me, and I looked around me at my new room aboard Prince Zuko's ship in absolute wonder. It wasn't a big room, as far as rooms go (like, half the size of Zuko's room), but the recent refurbishments had done a whole heap of wonders for the room. It was steel-walled, like the rest of the ship, but decorated with red drapes and gold hangings. It made the whole room seem very…oriental.

*** * Orientalis what this world aims for… * ***

I smiled to myself, as I got out of bed, and went over to the window. I opened it, and looked out at the sea. The sun was already high in the sky, which surprised me – what time was it?

Shrugging, I shut the window and turned back around. I had slept in my underwear, since there were literally no clothes on this ship to fit a barely five feet tall girl like me, who weighed about forty-three kilograms at most.

*** * Emma's measurements. * ***

The sunlight streaming in onto my body felt good, though, so I enjoyed a few moments to stretch in the sunlight.

And, that was when the door swung open and Zuko came in, asking: "Emma, are you up yet?" In a very impatient-sounding voice.

I swung around in shock, feeling the blood rise to my face as I crossed my arms over my chest (not that there's much of it) and fairly screamed: "_Oh my God, get out, get out, get out_!" As he turned around I hurried forwards and pushed on the backs of his shoulders, to get him to move faster. "_OUT_!" I slammed the door with a very satisfying metal CLANG!.

*** * Zuko walked in at the wrong moment. It won't be the first time… * ***

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

"Then she screamed at me and slammed the door on me." I explained to my Uncle, wishing he'd stop eating his thousand-year egg congee for just a minute.

*** * Iroh is eating an egg that was preserved in clay, ash, salt, lime and rice hills for several months, and served in a rice congee. * ***

"What should I do?"

Uncle glanced up over his bowl. "You're asking me?" He blinked.

I sighed. "_Uncle_…"

"Prince Zuko," My Uncle clicked his chopsticks together. "You walked in on a girl while she was dressing. To say nothing of the fact that she is a girl your own age, who lives aboard _your_ ship, and for whom you have a responsibility for. You made her feel vulnerable inside her own home – you, whom she should trust."

"Are you saying I should apologize?"

"Do _you_ think you should?" Uncle asked.

"Hey, she owes me an apology too!" I snapped, just as there was a small sound from behind us, and we both turned to see Emma standing there, wearing the same clothes she had been wearing yesterday, only now she'd tied the red ribbon in her hair, to form a messy bun.

*** * Emma's not very good at hairstyles. * ***

I was surprised to see her standing there – I hadn't heard her approach.

She wouldn't look at me (she was looking out at the sea, instead) and so, feeling frustrated, I told her: "Look, just get over it, okay?"

Her eyes flashed. "_You_ get over it!" She shot back.

"Hey, I'm the one who got yelled at!" I retorted.

"And _I'm_ the one who has to live with a Peeping Tom!" She said angrily.

*** * Emma often uses phrases from her own world, which confuses people from _this_ world. * ***

"A what?" _Where does she come up with all this stuff?_

"It means a pervert." She explained, glaring at me.

I blinked a few times. _A…a PERVERT? What on earth does she think I SAVED her from yesterday? !_ "Ex_cuse_ me?" I glared back at her. "How dare you refuse to apologize, and then…"

"I won't apologize first!" She told me.

"Well, neither will I!" I replied.

*** * They're so stubborn – they _deserve_ each other. * ***

She bit her lip angrily. God, she was such a little kid! "You're such a little kid." She said stubbornly.

_Hang on a second, **I** was the little kid? !_

"Enough!" Uncle Iroh said firmly, and we both turned to look at him. "Both of you should apologize together, so that nobody has to apologize first!"

I glanced at Emma. She glanced at me. We both nodded.

"Ready?" Uncle asked. "Three…" Emma and I both opened our mouths. "Two…one…"

"I'm sorry." I said, but Emma didn't say anything! I glared at her.

She smiled slightly, and relaxed. "Yeah, I guess I'm sorry too."

*** * Emma: 1. Zuko: 0. * ***

_She's so immature!_ I thought angrily, watching as she and Uncle Iroh walked across the deck to discuss her training – and her breakfast, which was more like lunch now, considering how late she'd slept in. _And she doesn't even know what Tikuanyin is._

*** * _Tikuanyin_ or Tieguanyin is a premium variety of oolong tea. * ***

I thought with some satisfaction, as Uncle Iroh explained it to her. _Whatever. I haven't got time to waste on immature brats – I've got an Avatar to catch._

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I stood on the deck of the ship, nervous but determined. Uncle Iroh gestured for me to stand next to him, so I did.

*** * Emma is more nervous than she knows. * ***

"You have never done any martial arts before?" He clarified.

I shook my head. "No real stuff, anyway." I confided. I'd often gone out the back, onto our five acre property, and practiced random punches and meditating. It even fashioned a bo staff from an old broom, and worked with that on a few trees (poor trees!). I was very self-conscious about what I was going to do now. I'd been half asleep when I'd practically _begged_ Iroh to teach me martial arts, and now, as I stood there, I wondered if I was in over my head here.

"Good," Iroh nodded. "Hold out your hand."

He took my hand and concentrated. His eyes seemed to go right through me, sharp and gold. The same feeling that I'd felt last night when he'd grasped my hand shot through me. It was burning hot, almost scalding, and shot up my arm and into my head before retreating back into his hand. He didn't release my hand this time, and I gulped.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"Something very interesting…"

*** * The power Iroh felt is explained later on… * ***

He murmured, before releasing my hand and the warm thing vanished. Iroh smiled at me. "Are you ready to begin?" He asked of me.

I nodded, feeling adrenaline and nerves pump through my veins. "Y-yes." I swallowed.

Iroh came to stand in front of me, about five feet away. "Watch what I do. Then we will do it together."

*** * Emma is feeling very self-conscious by this stage. * ***

He raised both arms to shoulder height, with his elbows bent and his palms face down. Then he slowly dropped them. He nodded to me. "Try."

I copied what he had done, raising my arms and dropping them. That was easy.

He sighed.

I felt the blood rush to my face again, this time from embarrassment. "Umm…"

"Try again," Iroh said calmly, and raised his hands and crossed them in front of his chest with the palms in, then moved his hands out and down.

I tried to follow his movements more closely, although I was still feeling embarrassed from messing up something that should've been so easy.

"Calm, Emma," Uncle Iroh told me. "You are as stiff and cold as a block of ice – you must learn to relax."

I dropped my arms to my sides. "It's just…embarrassing…" I cast a quick glance around us – the deck was deserted. "Is anybody watching us?"

"No," Iroh said patiently. "They are all below deck. And, why is it embarrassing?"

"It just…is…" I muttered, not able to put it into words but, somehow, Iroh understood.

"There is _nothing_ embarrassing about starting out, Emma," He told me. "All of us begin somewhere, and everybody learns differently. The best way to learn is the one that works. Now, try again." He demonstrated the move again, and this time I saw that he bent his elbows and relaxed his hands, so I tried to copy that. He watched me silently, then nodded.

I felt a bit better.

He performed the cross-hands move again, followed by the floating-arm move, then finished it with a kind of gentle push.

I attempted to follow this, but messed it up badly.

*** * She hates it when this happens. * ***

My face was probably flushing crimson by now, and I dropped my hands, flustered. "I…uh…need a drink…" I invented, feeling more than slightly embarrassed. "Can…can I go and get one?"

*** * he's taking the easy way out. * ***

Iroh nodded silently.

My heart pounding painfully, I beat a hasty retreat, feeling ashamed and embarrassed all at the same time.

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

I walked out from behind the corner as Emma disappeared below deck.

"She ran away when things got too hard?" I guessed.

Uncle Iroh turned around. "Prince Zuko," He said to me. "You should not have been watching – she knew that you were." He shook his head.

"How could she possibly know that?" I wanted to know, glancing up to the sky to make sure that we were staying on course of the Avatar.

*** * Zuko has a one track mind. * ***

"Prince Zuko," Uncle Iroh sighed. "Do not tell me that you have not sensed it also – the very thing that drove Commander Zhao to do what he did yesterday."

"Zhao coveted her because she is female," I snapped, feeling the blood rising to my face. "That is all! There is no other reason!"

"Do not fool yourself into thinking that, Prince Zuko," My Uncle said, almost sternly. "You were watching her movements; you know that is possible that she is the Pri-."

*** *He _almost_ said it! * ***

"_Don't_ mention the name!" I interrupted him harshly, glancing all around just in case. I leaned towards my Uncle. "_Nobody_ is to make the connection between _her_ and Emma, _NOBODY_. I trust the men on this ship, but not that much!"

"You sound angry, Prince Zuko." My Uncle said mildly.

"Yeah, do you _think_? !" I snapped. I pulled out the map that showed the Avatar's sightings, and brandished it in my Uncle's face. "Look at this! _How_ am I going to find the Avatar, Uncle? He is clearly a master of evasive manoeuvring!"

*** * No, he's not. * ***

O~O~O~O

**Nobody's P.O.V:**

Sokka looked at the map in his hands. "You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

"No," Aang grinned. "But I know it's near water."

Katara glanced over the side of Appa, to look at the ocean beneath them. It stretched on for miles.

"We must be getting close, then." Sokka rolled his eyes.

*** * Sokka, Aang, Katara and Appa are mentioned for the first time. * ***

O~O~O~O

_Back on Zuko's ship…_

"Emma, are you ready to resume your training?" Iroh had discovered Emma in the ship's galley, where he found her scrubbing a huge iron wok with a sponge.

"Huh?" She glanced at him, and then over at the huge pile of dirty dishes that had somehow managed to accumulate. "Uh…no, sorry Uncle Iroh, can't – busy." She returned to her scrubbing.

Iroh accepted this, and left her to clean.

*** * Emma hates washing dishes. * ***

O~O~O~O

_Two hours later…_

"Emma, do you wish to start training again?" Iroh poked his head in the door of one of the cabins.

"Uh…" Emma didn't look up from the board she was focusing on. She sat facing a solider, who wore the same look of concentration that she did. "Umm, no…Daniu here is teaching me how to play Pai Sho." The other soldiers in the room nodded sagely.

*** * Daniu is a recurring character. * ***

"Oh, then I will play the winner." Iroh said casually.

"You might have to wait awhile, sir," One of the soldiers told him. "She hasn't made a move in the last ten minutes."

"Don't rush me!" Emma cried.

*** * Emma takes her time with certain things. * ***

O~O~O~O

_Five hours later…_

"Emma," Iroh stopped dead when he entered the cabin, and found Emma brushing the hair of one of the more beauty conscious soldiers onboard the ship. "Never mind." Iroh backed out again.

O~O~O~O

_Seven hours later…_

"Emma, dinner is ready," Iroh found Emma up on deck, staring up at the moon which was now a red crescent. "We're having steamed fish with garnish…Emma?"

She was sobbing silently, her shoulders shaking slightly. "I'm sorry…Uncle Iroh, but I'm not really hungry…I didn't work up a big appetite today…"

"But you did so much," Iroh reminded her. "You washed dishes and played Pai Sho and made Dao-Ming feel more beautiful then he has in a long time."

*** * Dao-Ming is a homosexual character, just to clear that up… * ***

"Yeah," She shook her head sadly. "I did everything _but_ what I was _supposed_ to be doing." She sighed. "I should've known it would be too hard for me to do."

"Not to worry," Iroh said cheerfully. "We will try again tomorrow…"

Emma looked up. "But…"

"No buts," He said, firmly, taking her by the shoulder and guiding her toward the door. "Now, come and eat – you need your strength."

*** * Iroh is a very good guardian/Uncle. * ***

Emma couldn't find the energy to protest – she was actually starving – and found herself sitting across the table from Zuko, who wouldn't look at her.

Iroh smiled happily as the steamed pink fish was brought in, but the bearer also carried news.

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi? !" Prince Zuko exclaimed, standing up quickly. Emma's eyes shone briefly, but Iroh was the only one who noticed this, as Zuko strode towards the door. "Set a course forKyoshiIsland!" He commanded, leaving the room.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh pointed to the steamed fish.

Zuko stalked angrily back into the room and snatched up the plate. "I was going to save it for later!" He snapped, as he stormed back out again.

*** * He eats it later, but doesn't like it because fish tastes bad when it's cold. * ***

Iroh and Emma pouted, but Emma's mind was racing.

_Kyoshi…to Kyoshi…to the Kyoshi Warriors…and to Aang…the Avatar!_


	3. Chapters: 5 & 6

CHAPTER FIVE

Back To Basics

O~O~O~O

_"The Avatar is on Kyoshi? !" Prince Zuko exclaimed, standing up quickly. Emma's eyes shone briefly, but Iroh was the only one who noticed this, as Zuko strode towards the door. "Set a course for KyoshiIsland!" He commanded, leaving the room._

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I approached Iroh the next day, apologetic. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, Uncle Iroh…I wasted your entire day because I was…"I gulped. "Selfish…and, I ran away almost straight away…" _As usual…_

*** * Apologising is never easy. * ***

Iroh continued to smile – jeez, doesn't he ever lose his temper? Is he _really_ related to Ozai? And Zuko too, for that matter.

*** * Don't forget Azula. * ***

"That I alright. I understand that some things cannot be done straight away. Ba Sing Sei wasn't built in a day."

*** * Fifty years, actually. * ***

I nodded. "Anyway, I've been…umm…practicing a few things…" I had been up half the night, hence why this meeting was taking place around lunch time – I'd slept in. "And…umm…I hope I got it right…"

Iroh was still smiling, as I stood a few feet away from him, and readied myself. I decided to do it with my eyes closed, because that's how I had been practicing it.

Slowly, I performed the cross-hands move, followed by the floating-arm move, and finishing with the gentle push. Then, I went through the routine again, adding a few different things – I wanted to show him that I actually meant what I said. I _wanted_ to learn.

I finished the routine and opened my eyes. A split second too late, Iroh rearranged his expression, but I'd already seen – he looked shocked.

I blushed. "Did I mess it up?"

He shook his head slowly. "No…but…I never showed you those other moves…"

"Oh, I know," I looked down. "I just…sort of…invented them…" I felt very ashamed – had I dissed martial arts completely or what?

Iroh regarded me for a second, before stepping back and performing the moves exactly as I had. I watched for a moment, before realising what he was trying to tell me – the moves I'd "made up" were actually _real_.

We did the routine together five times, adding some new things in. I kept my eyes closed. Occasionally, Iroh would tell me to slow down, to think of myself like a gently flowing stream. I tried to picture how water moves, and tried to move like that.

After awhile, Iroh nodded. "Yes, Emma, I believe I was right – you _are_ a fast-learner. You seem dedicated, too."

I blushed. That's not the words my parents used. They'd used other words, like lazy, and underachiever. "I feel more…like I _want_ to do it today…" I glanced up at the sky. "I know you can't always choose the times that suit you, but…"

Iroh seemed to be regarding me, then he said: "You _do_ seem a lot happier, and more focused today, Emma…like you have something to work towards, maybe?"

"Maybe…" I said quietly, glancing at the red bead on my necklace. _Or maybe I'm just picking up on Zuko's happy mood._

Iroh glanced at my necklace too. "You understand the philosophy behind Yin and Yang?" He asked me.

*** * Yin and Yang are a very famous symbol, in _both_ worlds. * ***

I nodded. "Somewhat…Yin is darker and softer, whilst Yang is brighter and harder…it's also fire whereas Yin is water…" I blushed. "Like men and women…"

Iroh laughed. "Maybe," He agreed with me. "But, remember, that in all their differences, the two still coexist harmoniously, even though they are so conflicted. Each has a small piece of the other within them – they are the perfect match for each other, creating harmony."

*** * There is a certain book that Iroh has read – it is mentioned later on… * ***

_Are we still talking about the symbol?_ I wondered.

"Anyway," Iroh went on, snapping me out of my trance. "We will start you off with a Yin focus, until you build up your strength and confidence."

I nodded again. I'd been expecting that. Dark and soft seemed to suit me just perfectly – I wasn't bright and hard yet.

Uncle Iroh glanced up at the sky. "We have about an hour, before my nephew will be here for hi training."

"Special Fire Bender training?" I guessed.

"Something like that." Iroh replied.

"May I stay and watch?" I wanted to know suddenly.

Iroh glanced at me, before nodding. "I don't see why not."

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

"Remember your basics, Prince Zuko," Uncle Iroh said, almost sharply, as I dodged one of my men's fire. "As I said the other day, they are your _greatest_ weapons!"

*** * Iroh speaks more sharply to Prince Zuko whilst training him. * ***

"Enough of the basics already, Uncle!" I shouted, turning to face him angrily. "I _know_ the basics, I'm the Fire Prince for goodness sake! Teach me the advanced stuff – I'm ready for it!"

"No, you are not, Prince Zuko!" My Uncle replied. He stood on the neck next to Emma, who was sitting on the railing. I watched her nervously – I hoped she wouldn't fall over board if the ship rocked or anything. We were heading towards Kyoshi Island at a fast pace – I _really_ did NOT want to lose the Avatar again, especially since it was possible Zhao might still go after him even though I'd lost. Which made me think: _why is my Uncle so keen on me mastering the basics again, if I beat that idiot Zhao? I'm strong enough for the advanced stuff!_

I walked closer to my Uncle. "You _will_ teach me the advanced fire bending techniques!" I said, in a dangerously dark voice.

*** * Zuko has never spoken to his Father this way. * ***

My Uncle looked at me and then, fast as lightning, aimed a kick at me. Just as fast, I blocked it, and held his foot there in place.

"You are not ready, Prince Zuko," My Uncle said calmly, though his eyes were sharp. "Emma, can you tell him why?"

*** * Emma: Suddenly put on the spot. * ***

Her eyes widened in surprise. "M-me? !" She squeaked – I _hated_ it when her voice got squeaky, it took out the pleasant wind chime sound it usually had. "How could _I _know?"

"Look closely," Uncle Iroh said patiently. "Can you see the fault? Stand still, Prince Zuko." He added.

Emma glanced at us, then looked away. "I dunno…" She then looked back swiftly. "Oh, wait!" She exclaimed, her voice ringing suddenly. "His arm's bent!"

I was shocked for a second, until I realised she was right – my arm _was_ bent. If it had been anyone but Uncle Iroh, then my shoulder could've been pushed back and broken.

*** * That would hurt. * ***

"Incidentally," My Uncle said, smiling as I let him go and he returned to his relaxed position. "What would have happened if Prince Zuko had bent his arm the _other_ way, say if an opponent was bigger than him?"

"Then he could've had his elbow snapped back and broken."

*** * That would _also_ hurt. * ***

Emma said softly. "By keeping your arm straight, you can really only be pushed back, depending on where your weight is…I think…"

"Correct." Uncle smiled at her. Then he turned to me. "You see, Prince Zuko? By mastering the basics, and _remembering _them, you can avoid serious injury."

I turned away angrily, my blood boiling. Who were _they_ to tell me this – Emma hadn't even _learnt_ the basics yet! And now my Uncle was telling her to make a mockery of me, in front of my men!

I felt her eyes on my back then, and turned, expecting to see a smug expression on her face. But, the sympathetic look she gave me was enough to quell some of my anger, as she hopped off the railings and turned to Uncle Iroh. "Uncle Iroh," She said quietly. "I personally don't see any harm in teaching Zuko…I mean, _Prince_ Zuko," She corrected herself, blushing. "Some more advanced sets, especially if he's going to face the Avatar soon…Kyoshi has strong warriors, and…" She blushed more. "Well, I mean, I'm no expert and this I none of my business…but it _is_ my business if this one gets hurt." She said the last part extra quietly, but we both heard her. My Uncle and I exchanged a glance, just as one of my soldiers came running up onto the deck.

"My Prince!" The soldier addressed me hurriedly, clearly panicked. "Jin Po just burnt himself on the stove top! His whole hand is blistered! What should we do? !"

I went to answer, but Emma beat me to it. "Run cold water on the hand!"

*** * Medicine 101. * ***

She exclaimed, stepping forward. "Isn't that obvious? You're not Water Benders but you're clearly not idiots!" She charged off towards the galley, with the soldier hurrying after her.

My Uncle and I watched her go.

"You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty." Uncle Iroh said, clearly amused.

*** * This line was from Disney's Mulan movie, and was spoken by The Emperor. * ***

I rolled my eyes. "I consider that a blessing actually, Uncle."

"Prince Zuko," My Uncle gave me a piercing stare. "Do you remember what Zhao said to you at the end of your Agni Kai?"

"I will never forget." I muttered darkly. "This is the most annoying situation to be in, Uncle – how can I concentrate on hunting down the Avatar if I'm burdened with protecting Emma? She's in the way! It'll be all her fault if I don't capture the Avatar!"

"Prince Zuko!" My Uncle said sharply, looking past me and I turned to see Emma standing on the deck, one hand over her mouth and her eyes full of tears.

*** * Why does that _always_ happen? * ***

I cringed.

She removed her hand from her mouth long enough to say something that made me feel smaller than Zhao could've _ever_ made me.

"There are many reasons to learn the martial arts, my Prince." She whispered, before turning and running back below deck.

I stared after her, feeling a mixture of remorse and pain in my chest.

"Unless you learn to treat others with respect, Prince Zuko," My Uncle said quietly. "You will never be granted it by them."

*** * Respect is earned, not given. * ***

"She wanted to learn from you to help me?" I murmured, turning back to look out at the sea.

My Uncle nodded silently.

"Yeah right, like _she _could ever help…" I muttered. "I don't want her anywhere _near_ the battlefield…when we arrive at Kyoshi, tell her to stay on the ship with you, Uncle!"

*** * Zuko is, in fact, very worried about Emma. * ***

"Why don't _you_ tell her, Prince Zuko?" My Uncle wanted to know, as I stormed away up the deck.

"Because I'm busy preparing!" I snapped. "We make landfall tomorrow morning!"

"Very well then," My Uncle said agreeably. "I will tell her you are worried for her safety…"

I spun around. "Oh, never mind, _I'll_ do it!" I told him angrily.

"Are you blushing, Prince Zuko?"

"_No_!"

*** * He is. * ***

I thought I heard my Uncle chuckle as I stalked toward the bow of the boat.

CHAPTER SIX

The Warriors Of Kyoshi

O~O~O~O

_"Very well then," My Uncle said agreeably. "I will tell her you are worried for her safety…"_

_I spun around. "Oh, never mind, I'll do it!" I told him angrily._

_"Are you blushing, Prince Zuko?"_

_"No!"_

_I thought I heard my Uncle chuckle as I stalked toward the bow of the boat._

O~O~O~O

_The following morning…_

"We have arrived atKyoshiIsland," I told Emma, annoyed because she wouldn't look at me. "Please stay with Uncle while I am gone." I was struggling to be polite. "With a little bit of luck, I'll return with the Avatar."

"Good for you." She replied sullenly. She sat on her bed, staring at the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest.

"You haven't got anymore to say?" I was surprised. I thought she would've told me to be careful or something by now. She knows about the Avatar from stories, according to Uncle. Maybe he wasn't that big a threat.

*** * Actually, yes, yes he is. * ***

Or maybe she just didn't care.

"Nope. Have fun." She shrugged.

"I will." I replied.

"Great."

"I know it's great."

"Well I'm glad you know."

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

*** * Zuko and Emma, unknowingly, really did quote Aang and Katara,pretty much word-for-word. * ***

"Go!" She snapped, and feeling incredibly angry, I did so, not catching the look she gave me as I stormed out.

_She's such an immature brat, why do I have to put up with this? !_

"What is she even good for?" I muttered out loud. "She doesn't cook or clean unless she's avoiding something, she can't fight yet and she's like a mouse! Why do I even keep her around?"

Because she's beautiful? A nagging voice said in the back of my mind.

*** * Zukos voice makes its first – and hopefully last – appearance. * ***  
><em>Hey, looks aren't everything…<em>

I never said they were.

_Well, good. Because they're not her only outstanding feature._

So, do you like her looks or her PERSONALITY?

_Who are you, anyway?_

I'm your nagging voice!

_Great, and they say Azula's the insane one… _I thought angrily as I stormed into the cargo bay, where my Uncle had readied the Komodo Rhinos – big, four-legged creatures with horns. Each one wore a saddle, and I climbed up onto the biggest, proudest beast that wore an adorned saddle.

*** * Komodo Rhinos are a popular choice of mount for Fire Nation soldiers. * ***

My Uncle looked up at me, words written in his eyes, but he didn't say anything. I nodded. I understood. I put my helmet on.

"Alright men…" I began to say, but they had already moved out. I sighed angrily. Couldn't I find _any_ decent help these days? !

*** * Zuko's crew is eager to rampage. * ***

I followed them. "I want the Avatar _alive_." I stressed.

As my Komodo Rhino charged up onto the shore, I felt the need to turn around.

I did so, in time to see Emma come flying up to the railing of the deck. She leaned over so far she nearly fell off, and shouted: "BE CAREFUL, PRINCE ZUKO! DON'T GET HURT!" Her voice rang like a bell. "I'M SORRY ABOUT BEFORE!"

I didn't know what to say to all that, so I just turned back around, raising one arm to wave slightly to her.

_Okay, so she DOES care about me…_

And you care about her.

_Shut up._

*** * Is Zuko's voice _him_ thinking, or not? * ***

O~O~O~O

**Katara's P.O.V:**

"Zuko…" I whispered in fear, clutching Aang's limp body as I hid us behind some rocks, and watched the big reptile beasts carry the Fire Benders towards Kyoshi. Then, I turned back to Aang. "Aang, please, wake up…" I held my hand over his chest and sensed the presence of water in there. Concentrating hard, I removed the water from Aang's lungs in one graceful movement, proud of myself for remaining calm in this stressful situation.

*** * Katara is the last Waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe, but she is currently self-taught… * ***

Distantly, I heard a female's voice yell: "BE CAREFUL, PRINCE ZUKO! DON'T GET HURT!" It was the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard. "I'M SORRY ABOUT BEFORE!" She added.

I had no idea who she was, but she had the right idea. "Aang, I'm so sorry about what I said earlier." I told the Airbender.

His eyes fluttered open slowly. "Katara…" He sounded tired. "Don't ride the Unagi…not fun…"

*** * It's really not a good idea, anyway… * ***

I sighed in relief.

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

"It's no use!" I complained. I put down my empty tea cup. "Uncle, I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"But Emma," Iroh said reasonably. "What could you do if you went?"

"I dunno," I admitted. "But…well, sitting here is driving me crazy! I can't take it anymore!" I stood up and began to walk towards the gangplank.

"Emma, wait!" Iroh called after me. "I'm supposed to keep an eye on you! Prince Zuko said…"

"Then _you_ keep an eye on _me_, while _I _keep an eye on _him_!" I suggested. "Hurry up! I don't want to miss anything!"

"Emma…" Iroh kept pace with me easily. "Why is this so important?"

"Because…" I stopped on the shore, sighing in frustration at myself. "I dunno…it's like when he had that Agni Kai with Commander Zhao…I thought I wanted to run then, but maybe something was telling me to go to him…I just…get the feeling I have to be…where he is…I worry that he's not okay out there…"

*** * Emma isn't aware of her connection to Zuko, yet… * ***

Iroh put a hand on my shoulder. "Emma…" He began.

"Don't try to talk me out of it, because I'm going!" I said stubbornly.

"Have you stopped to think how Prince Zuko will feel if _you_ get hurt?" Iroh asked me.

"He won't care," I dropped my gaze. Sand was getting in my shoes. "Zuko thinks I'm the world's biggest pain. He doesn't even know what I'm good for. I heard him say so. He's like my parents…"

We then both heard the scream of Prince Zuko, and our eyes widened in shock.

*** * Zuko was screaming in fury, not pain. * ***

_What? ! He's not supposed to get injured here on Kyoshi!_

"Go!" I advised, and Iroh listened, running off in the direction of the village faster then any man his age should've been able to go.

I followed at a slower pace, and then I heard a different scream – a high-pitched, young girl's scream.

I changed my course immediately, and ran into a clump of trees. There, in a clearing, a young girl of about five was being cornered by one of Zuko's monster thingies, I think they're rhinos of some description, but like lizards.

*** * Emma can't remember what they're called. * ***

"Back off, ya big lizard!" I shouted to it, and it stopped harassing the girl to growl at me. Then, it seemed to recognize me and hesitated.

The girl, who had brown hair and wore a green yukata, screamed suddenly, and I turned in time to see a stray fireball flying at me.

*** *_ Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire!_ * ***

I immediately leapt to the side, and heard and felt the swishing of a giant tail as I hit the dirt. I jumped up straight away, as embers from the fireball fell around us. The rhino-thing looked at me, and then the little girl ran to my side.

"It's so scary!" She cried, grabbing my hand and sobbing.

I gulped. "Come on!" I said, dragging her out of the clearing, away from the rhino.

As we were running, I felt the need to look towards the sea, and watched as a figure jumped from a huge flying creature toward the ocean. He landed on the back of a gigantic sea monster, and then got the creature to spray water on the burning village (Unagi, use Water Gun attack!).

*** * Emma watches Pokemon. * ***

The little girl and I watched in awe, as the boy jumped back up into the air with the grace of a feline.

"Avatar Aang…" The little girl by my side breathed. "He's so cool…"

"Yeah, he sure is…" I agreed whole-heartedly. _I know it all turns out alright in the end, but…_ I bit my lip. _I wanna go with Aang, for some reason…but I can't leave Zuko!_

I wasn't looking where I was going, and ran into someone. I was knocked to the ground.

"Big sister!" The little girl I'd just saved threw her arms around whoever I'd just ran into. "Is the Avatar gone?"

"Yes, Raia, he is," The girl replied, sadly, and I realised with a jolt that I recognised her voice. _Suki…_

*** * Raia's name sounds like the Japanese word for 'lightning'… * ***

"Your boyfriend Sokka too, right?"

*** * Raia makes her own prediction about the future. * ***

"Raia, enough!" I looked up, just as Suki looked down at me. "Who is this?"

"She saved me from the big scary monster!" Raia chirped happily. "Look at her clothes, I bet she's a warrior just like you are, sis!" I was glad I'd chosen to wear white today. "She didn't even get hurt, she's perfectly fine!"

_No, I'm not._ I thought, climbing unsteadily to my feet. I looked around at the damaged and destroyed buildings, and thought: _I have to get out of here before they find out…_

"Are you okay?" Suki was eyeing me carefully.

"Yes," I lied, taking a few steps back. "And now I must go…"

Suddenly, a felt something sharp pinch the side of my neck, on the nerve…oh, great…

*** * Pressure points – they're somewhere on the neck… * ***

I blacked out.

O~O~O~O

**No One's P.O.V:**

"Grandpa!" Suki exclaimed, as he caught the girl who had passed out – because he'd forced her to. "What was that for? !"

"I'm sorry, Suki, but we can't take any chances," Her Grandfather replied calmly. "She could be a Fire Nation spy…"

*** * People who _aren't_ Fire Nation tend to be very suspicious of people they don't know… * ***

"But she _saved_ me, Grandaddy!" Raia exclaimed. "She's good, I just _know_ it!"

Suki examined the girl's face closely. "You know, there _is_ something remotely Fire Nation-y about her…her eyes, and her face too…" Her sister gasped. "But, regardless, I don't think she's one of them! We'll keep her here and watch her for a few days, okay?"

Her Grandfather didn't look happy, but he agreed.

The other Kyoshi warriors – Lillian, Li-Ting, Pai-Li and Baoxai – gathered around to help Suki carry the girl to one of the houses that _hadn't_ been damaged in the attack.

*** * The other four Kyoshi Warriors were all given names of real life people. * ***

"She's small," Li-Ting commented. "But, she also looks like she could spring back and move really fast!"

"She's probably not very strong," Pai-Li commented. "She hasn't got a lot of muscles."

"Still, she saved my sister, and we _are_ in her debt," Suki said sensibly, glancing down at the girl again. "If she wants to learn with us, we might just let her…"

"I wonder who she is and where she's from, though?" Lillian wondered.

"And, where she's going." Baoxai added.

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

"Uncle, where is Emma?" I wanted to know.

Uncle Iroh wouldn't look at me. "You didn't see her get back on the ship?" He sounded surprised.

I gasped. "She _left_ the ship? !"

My Uncle nodded, and then we both looked at each other in alarm. "SHE'S STILL ON THEISLAND!" We yelled.\

*** * Zuko and Iroh need to remember the _true_ meaning of 'Ohana'. * ***

I ran to the bow of the boat, looking back at Kyoshi which was getting smaller. I gripped the rails with my hands, weighing up my options.

If I went back, I'd lose sight of the Avatar – _again_. I'd be stuck with Emma holding me back, as she was doing now, and who knows if I'd ever find the Avatar again! Plus, I'd have to yell at Emma again for disobeying my orders…and then she'd probably cry. As usual.

However, if I _didn't_ go back, I'd be free of her for good, which is what I wanted, wasn't it? She could do her thing, and I could do mine. We'd be happier apart than together, really.

My knuckles were white around the metal now.

"Prince Zuko?" My Uncle asked from behind me. "What do you intend to do?" His voice was serious now. "You _know_ what will happen to her if they discover she was onboard your ship…"

I closed my eyes.

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I awoke to find myself in completely strange surroundings, and my first thought was not where I was, but:_ Where's Zuko? !_

Then, I bit my lip, realising that he probably sailed away without me by now. Who was I trying to kid? Zuko wasn't going to come back for me, not after I'd been such a brat. He would be _glad_ to get rid of me! Right? I mean, I'd apologized to him. But…he called me a mouse, and other things.

I didn't want to be labelled a mouse.

*** * There's nothing wrong with mice… * ***

For this reason, I got straight up and went outside to ask Suki to teach me how to fight.

O~O~O~O

"So, you want us to teach you how to fight like we do?" Suki asked, once I'd found her and the other girls and (stammeringly) introduced myself.

I nodded, fiddling with my hands. It had come to my attention that I'd lost my necklace somewhere, and I missed having that to play with. I did _not_ like meeting new people, and asking them for things.

*** * Emma's comfort zone – aka, her bubble. * ***

However, I soon forgot my nerves, as I was outfitted in the traditional garb of the Kyoshi warriors, and I looked so cool! Suki took me through a few things that were similar to what Uncle Iroh had shown me and, when I picked them up easily, Suki was impressed.

"Did someone teach you something like this before?" She asked me, handing me a fan.

"Uh, yeah, sort of…" I shrugged.

"Who?" Suki wanted to know. I decided she was very nice.

"Uh, my…Uncle, for all intensive purposes…" I replied, and Suki smiled from behind her make-up.

"Well," The female warrior said. "I'll bet he didn't teach you this next set…" She snapped out her own gold-coloured fan.

*** * The Kyoshi Warriors are very skilled fighters, and spokeswomen of Girl Power! * ***

O~O~O~O

**Iroh's P.O.V:**

I sighed, and stared up at the blue sky. I wasn't sure who to be more worried about now, my nephew or Emma. Both were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, but both were also extremely capable of getting themselves – and others into trouble. Considering whom both of them were, I shouldn't really be surprised. Zuko was important to me, more than he could possibly know. He reminded me of…my son. So, of course I worried for him. And, Emma…well, there was something I could see in her, from her looks to her personality, that made me realise why my nephew might be so attracted to her, though he may not even be aware of it. She certainly wasn't.

*** * Zuko and Emma don't realise their attractions to each other, _yet_… * ***

I took a sip of tea, fanning myself with a paper fan and worrying about both of the teenagers…

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I trained with Suki and the other girls all day that day and the next, too. I found myself able to move differently, and keep up with the rest of them. Even _I_ was surprised, although I _still_ wasn't able to run along walls and jump real high, yet. Suki said that would come with time. I also helped out a little bit with rebuilding their town, even though Suki's Grandfather didn't seem to trust me. Suki said this was because he'd lost his wife, daughter _and_ son-in-law to the Fire Nation. This made sense.

"Still, he trusts you enough to let you stay here," Suki told me. "As do we, the Kyoshi Warriors. That fan you carry with you is a mark of our trust in you."

*** * The Kyoshi Warriors don't trust people as easily as you'd might think…in fact, Sokka and Emma have been the only two outsiders to _ever_ be trained by the girls… * ***

I felt kind of bad, since she had no reason to trust me. In fact, she probably had every reason _not_ to trust me…

I was walking along the beach by myself that evening, getting my feet wet and marvelling at the sunset.

I was also missing Zuko, and that thought made me kind of angry.

"So what if he was the first person I met in this world? !" I said angrily, turning out to face the water. "He's still an arrogant, selfish, hot-headed _jerk_, who doesn't know the first thing about treating a lady right, and why did I even _think_ I liked him? ! We have _nothing_ in common, absolutely _nothing at all_!" In my frustration, and without any regard to the ocean's feelings, I punched my fist at it.

I _didn't_ expect to see the waves part. Okay, so it wasn't exactly Moses in the Reed Sea, but still…when I saw those waves move apart, I came to a startling conclusion: _I moved the water without touching it_!

That means…

*** * That means that Emma is a Waterbender. * ***

I stared for a moment, and then a small smile lit up my face. "Aww, sweet, I can Waterbend…" _I dunno how, or why, but I CAN MOVE WATER! ! I'm just like Katara! I can bend an element! Take THAT, non-believers!_

I couldn't believe it- here I was, standing on a beach onKyoshiIslandin the Avatar world, and I could bend water. Truly, this was an incredible day.

I was just about to try it again when I noticed something off-shore, and my heart seemed to stop.

_A Fire Nation ship! Could it be…?_

Then, I heard an explosion and screams and, without a second thought, turned and took off running back toKyoshiVillage.

Sorry, ocean.

*** * The ocean will get back at her, later on... * ***

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

I stooped down, and picked up the familiar yin yang necklace, looking at the beads representing the four nations on the black string. Emma must've dropped it here…which meant she was still on this island. I had spent a day making plans, and now my crew was distracting the villagers, so I could find…

"_That idiot_!" A familiar melodic voice suddenly shouted, and I spun around as I heard running footsteps. "_Why the hell did he come back, he HATES me_!" I wasn't too surprised to see Emma run by me a moment later, and I grabbed her wrist.

"What was that about me being an idiot?" I asked her.

She gasped. "Z-Zuko! I…well…why did you come back for me? !" Her eyes were sparkling as she said this, though.

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing…" I said but, when I looked at her, I knew why. She may be a late-starter, a lazy, unmotivated mouse…but…I liked her, for some unknown reason of doom, and I didn't know why. She had a warm, caring nature I wasn't used to yet. I wanted to find out _why_ I couldn't stand to keep her away. "It just…_annoys_ me when you're not around," Her eyes widened. "And, it annoys me even _more_ not knowing _why_…" I sighed in frustration.

*** * Zuko is similar to Sohma Kyo, from Fruits Basket… * ***

Tentatively, she asked me: "Is it…because we're…friends?" She blushed.

I looked down at her, surprised. I hadn't expected that from her. "Y-yeah, I guess so…" I stammered. "Listen, I know you think I'm…arrogant, and hot-headed and a jerk…so…it's okay for you to yell at me…and even to run away from me…but, even if you don't want to come back…even if you don't like me…I'll keep bringing you back…"

"_That's not it_!" She exclaimed, looking right at me. "It's not that I don't _like_ you! Even though you act like a jerk, you're hot-tempered, hard to get along with, obsessed with capturing the Avatar and possibly a pervert!"

_There she goes again…I AM NOT A PERVERT!_

*** * Well, not as much as _other_ Fire Nation men… * ***

"The truth is, I've always _liked_ your character from the story! I always found Fire to be the most fascinating element! I wouldn't have minded being a Firebender! I think fire is beautiful!"

*** * This statement will be explored later on in the series… * ***

I just stared at her. She was looking back at me, her eyes bright, and I could see that she was blushing even in the darkness. Finally, I said, a little coldly: "There's nothing beautiful…about fire." I watched as her eyes raked the scar on the left side of my face. She seemed almost…sympathetic? I softened my voice. "Do you want to come back? I won't force you, but…"

She smiled. "I want to go back…even though Suki and the girls have been really nice, and taught me how to fight like them…I want to go back to where everyone is…" Her eyes were _too_ bright now.

"Well, come on then!" I snapped, before she could start crying. "I never said anything about crying! I have to get back to hunting the Avatar!"

*** * Zuko still has the Avatar on his mind. * ***

"W-wait!" She exclaimed. "I can't just _go_! S-Suki and the others…if I just vanish, they might come looking for me!"

"I know…" I replied. "I've thought of that…hey, what are you _wearing_?"

"…the official garb of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"…right…"

*** * Zuko isn't too accustomed to seeing ****Earth****Kingdom**** clothing. * ***

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"_Just shut up, and hold still_!"

*** * Emma and Zuko – very good actors. * ***

I was dragged into the village, where Zuko's Firebenders were getting their tails kicked. Everyone stopped what they were doing, to see me restrained and officially captured by Zuko.

Suki and the other warriors stopped, and looked at me, their faces not betraying their feelings.

"The Avatar isn't here anymore!" Suki's Grandfather said to Zuko. "Just leave us be!"

"Very well then," Zuko replied, his grip on me not as tight as it appeared. We were playing our parts perfectly. "I'll take this girl with me, though."

"Why are you doing this?" Suki and I asked in unison, which was pretty cool. We unwittingly matched our pitches and inflictions perfectly.

"Insurance." Zuko replied calmly, giving the signal to his men to move out. He began to drag me back with him.

"Emma!" Raia exclaimed, close to tears.

I looked back at her. "It'll be okay, Raia, I promise!" I looked up at Suki. "Thanks for teaching me, Suki. I know we'll see each other again…"

*** * This is true. * ***

"Hurry up, already!" Zuko snapped, some of his impatience _not_ a part of the act. "Come on, _move_!"

"Okay, _alright_ already!"

"No back-talk!"

So, I left Kyoshi, and Suki, knowing that when I saw her again, it would be under different circumstances. She was a good friend…I just hoped she would still be if she ever found out the truth…

*** * This is _not_ the last time Suki shows up. * ***

O~O~O~O

Back on Zuko's ship, which was cutting through the water once again, Uncle Iroh greeted me like a long-lost friend. I was back to wearing normal clothes again (a white and red robe with a red waist tie) and had my necklace back again. I decided to keep my new-found ability of being able to bend water a secret, for now. Until I learned how to control it, and could use it better.

I'd meant what I said though…I would have _liked_ to have been able to bend fire.

*** * All hope for that is _not_ lost. * ***

I glanced at Zuko, and was glad he'd come back to get me. Well, I would be, at least until we had our first argument…

*** * This chapter was the last written before a period of non-writing. The next chapter was written months after this one… * ***


	4. Chapters: 7 & 8

_ **[1]**_CHAPTER SEVEN

Yang Chong

O~O~O~O

_Finally, I said, a little coldly: "There's nothing beautiful…about fire." I watched as her eyes raked the scar on the left side of my face. She seemed almost…sympathetic? I softened my voice. "Do you want to come back? I won't force you, but…"_

_She smiled. "I want to go back…even though Suki and the girls have been really nice, and taught me how to fight like them…I want to go back to where everyone is…"_

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

_"My child…my child…"_

_"Who are you?" I reached out into the pink clouds that surrounded me, searching for the source of the comforting voice._

_"My child…Emma…do not be afraid…" A slender, middle-aged Chinese lady appeared from out of the mist. She wore a flowing robe of shining blue, and had an enormous amount of hair piled on her head. She moved with the grace of a princess and her smooth oval face was angelic. I had the irrational feeling that I wanted her for my Mother._

*** * Kwan Yin has that effect on lots of people. * ***

_"Who are you?" I asked again, gulping._

_"I am called Kwan Yin," Everything about her was serene, her face, her voice, even her movements. I was comforted immediately by her presence._

_"You…you're Mercy…" I recalled._

_She nodded. "Yes…I am one of the ones who sent you on your journey into the world you are in, the "Avatar world". But, I cannot guide you from that world, so I must send someone else to be your companion…" A series of images flashed through my mind, that made no sense. "In time, they will…and now, I must go…"_

_"Wait! I have just one more question – what's it like to fly?"_

*** * Emma got that question from the _Hey Arnold_! episode, _Olga Comes Home_. * ***

_"In time, you will know…"_

_"Wait!" I reached out my hand, but she was already gone…_

O~O~O~O

Someone was standing over me as I awoke from this dream, and I flung out my hand in real life.

"OW! !" Zuko yelled, staggering back from my bed and clutching his bloodied nose.

"Oh no!" I cried, sitting up fast and, ignoring my night-robes,

-robes, jumped out of bed to help him. There was already blood on the floor. "Sit down, and lean your head forward!" I commanded, going into medical mode. "Pinch your nose here, just below the bony bridge!" I showed him where to do it and, for once, he listened to me. "Now, we need to keep it there for five minutes, then check. Don't let go…DON'T! Just hold it." I sighed, and sat down next to him and put me head in my hands. "I'm really, _really_ sorry, Prince Zuko…"

He gave me a Look, and didn't answer. We stayed silent for three minutes, and then he asked me: "How did you know what to do?"

"You mean treat a blood nose?" I asked. He nodded. I shrugged. "Oh, I took a few courses in high school, nothing _too_ fancy just first-aid 101. I could identify a wound, disinfect it, bandage it up for you…no problem."

*** * Emma got her First-Aid Certificate when she was still in high school. * ***

"And, clearly, _cause_ it." He replied wryly.

"I _said_ I was sorry!" I exclaimed. "It's your fault for trying to wake me up so early!"

"It's nearly lunch-time!"

"Oh."

We were silent for a few moments, before I asked: "We're not off to a good start, are we my Prince?"

"It could've been worse." He replied, giving me a look that clearly meant _though I don't see HOW_.

I placed one hand on his shoulder and, with my other, removed _his_ hand from the bridge of his nose to check. To my relief, the bleeding had stopped. I sighed. "Yeah, it could've been…" I glanced down at myself. "Okay, shower time…" I decided.

"Wait, what about the room?" Zuko asked me, a little annoyed.

"Forget the _room_! I look like a crash victim!" I replied, going over to get some clean clothes. "I'll handle the room later!"

"It's always later with you, isn't it?" I heard the Prince mutter as I walked down the hallway.

"_I heard that_!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"_Good_!" He yelled back.

"It's another peaceful day, isn't it Emma?" Iroh said cheerfully, as we passed each other in the hallway.

*** * It's a fairly normal day onboard Prince Zuko's Ship… * ***

O~O~O~O

In the shower room, I washed the blood off my body, and then, taking a few furtive glances around, faced the water.

"Okay, it's just you and me, water," I told it (like it could hear me). I remembered pretending to Waterbend back in my own world, standing on the beach and moving back and forth, kinda like hula dancing. I'd wanted to try to bend water since I'd first found out I could do it yesterday, so now…

"Umm, right…how did Katara do this?" I tilted my head to one side, and moved my hands up. Nothing happened. I sighed in frustration. "She makes it look so _easy_!" Maybe I _couldn't_ Waterbend, maybe it had just been a fluke or something…

I shook my head, and wrapped a towel around my body, before sitting down on a stool.

_Why can't I get it?_ I thought, looking at the water on the floor. It didn't make any sense, I'd done it yesterday…the warm feeling I'd felt in my hands _couldn't_ have been a fluke…

I tried to remember what I knew about Waterbending. I tried to find some sort of energy inside of me that could move water.

*** * Inner-energy is sometimes known as Chi, or Chakra. Uzumaki Naruto called it 'Catra'. * ***

For some reason, right then, my mind wandered back to Zuko. I hadn't really ever had to utilize my first-aid skills before, and I was glad I'd been able to help him, even though it _had_ been my fault. I'd liked helping him out, though. I vowed to be able to help him if he ever needed me again…like, if Zhao the jerk _did_ attempt to kill him, I would help heal Zuko…somehow…

A warm glowing feeling reached my fingertips and, as I drew my hand up, a small stream of water rose up from the puddles on the floor. I was so startled that I lost my focus and it splashed back onto the floor. The warm feeling in my hands was gone, but I could remember it plain as day, and knew I'd be able to call on it again.

A grin slowly lit up my face. I COULD WATERBEND! !

*** * Emma is totally thrilled. * ***

O~O~O~O

"No, Uncle!" Zuko snapped that evening, after we'd finished dinner. "I _refuse_ to partake in Music Night!" He stood up. "There's no time for things like this, I _have_ to capture the Avatar!"

"But, you won't be capturing the Avatar tonight, Prince Zuko," Iroh said reasonably. "You yourself said that we won't catch up with him until the day after tomorrow, so why not enjoy an evening off?"

"Because I have to make plans!" Zuko retorted impatiently. He stormed out of the room.

*** * Zuko considers 'doing nothing' a waste of time. Music Night is considered as 'nothing', to him. * ***

Iroh looked at me. "Emma?" His voice and face were so sad that I _couldn't_ say no!

I nodded. "I'll…listen in…"

O~O~O~O

_Winter, spring, _

_Summer and fall. _

_Winter, spring, _

_Summer and fall _

_Four seasons, _

_Four loves _

_Four seasons _

_For love…_

*** * This song is called _Four Seasons, Four Loves_, and is a favourite of Iroh's. * ***

I listened to the song, smiling as I had been for the last half hour. Zuko's crew wasn't half bad, sure they were Fire Nation soldiers but, as I knew already, not all Fire Nation people were evil. Just…some of them.

"Hey, Emma," Jin Po smiled at me. "Why don't you sing?"

"Because I don't sing." I said flatly.

"Aww, come on, _everybody_ sings." Daniu coaxed.

"Prince Zuko doesn't." Emma reminded them.

"That is because my nephew has other things to do with his time," Iroh stated calmly. "He is actually a very good singer."

*** * This fact will be proved later on in the story. * ***

I made a mental note of that.

"Come on Emma, just _one_ song?" Three crew members asked in unison.

I caved in. "_Fine_, alright then, but you won't know it…" I cleared my throat, and they allleaned in expectantly. Trying to calm my nerves, and ignore the pounding of my heart, I took my fan out of my pocket and used it to hide my face so I wouldn't have to look at anybody as I sung.

"_This Romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood  
>It's nothing but some feelings<br>That this old dog kicked up  
>It's been raining since you left me<br>Now I'm drowning in the flood  
>You see I've always been a fighter<br>But without you I give up _

_Now I can't sing a love song  
>Like the way it's meant to be<br>Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
>But baby, that's just me <em>

_If you told me to cry for you, I could  
>If you told me to die for you, I would<br>Take a look at my face  
>There's no price I won't pay<br>To say these words to you _

_Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice  
>But baby, if you give me just one more try<br>We can pack up our old dreams, and our old lives,  
>We'll find a place, where the sun still shines <em>

_Yeah I, will love you, baby  
>Always and I'll be there<br>Forever and a day, always _

_I'll be there, till the stars don't shine  
>Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme<br>I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
>and I'll love you, always…<em>"

*** * This song was _Always_, by Bon Jovi. * ***

I stopped singing, and dared to look at everyone. They were all staring at me, their mouths opened and their eyes wide.

"W-what?" I blushed, and hid behind my fan. "W-was it really that bad? I mean, I _know_ I'm no Bonjovi, but…"

"Are you kidding? !" Dao-Ming exclaimed. "That was _incredible_! I haven't heard that sort of talent since Fire Princess Ur…"

"I want to hear Emma sing more!" Iroh declared loudly, and I felt my heart hammer in my chest. Had Dao-Ming been about to say _Ursa_?

*** * Yes. * ***

Daniu grinned. "We should teach her the lyrics to _our_ songs now!"

"Yeah!" The other soldiers agreed.

I, however, didn't forget what Dao-Ming had been about to say. Was my voice _really_ like Ursa's?

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

My heart was hammering in my chest as I listened to Emma sing. I was watching from a shadowed area of the ship and, when I heard her sing, I was stunned. For all her complaining, late-starting, annoyingness and crying, she could _sing_, and she could sing _well_. With the fan held in front of her face (she was _still_ a mouse) and her hair tied up that way…

I swallowed. It was painful for me to admit, but…she reminded me of my Mother.

*** * This is not the last time somebody makes the connection between Emma and Ursa. * ***

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

"Down, Emma," Uncle Iroh said, gently pushing my arm down. "Don't imagine your opponent higher than you are. You are smaller than most others, you have the advantage. Make them come down to you."

I nodded and lowered my blocking arm. Then I spun and punched, punched with the other hand, and blocked again. I was tired – it was practically the break of dawn, and here I was, up on deck, training.

"And, again."

I went through the set again. Step, punch, block, punch, punch.

Then, I stopped.

"Is there a problem?"

I shook my head. "I hope not, just…we only started this about a week and a half ago, yet it feels like I've been doing it for much longer…like, I already know this stuff…"

"I see…" Iroh nodded. "Well, you _are_ a fast-learner, and some people take to the martial arts very quickly. You are a natural at it, I think." He looked at me intently.

I blushed. "Or, maybe I just have a good teacher?"

Iroh chuckled. "Maybe. Now, show me the set again."

I performed the set for him again, remembering not to go too high.

Uncle Iroh nodded. "Very good. Now, add three palm strikes at the end of the last block." He demonstrated and, for a man that does not like to fight, I realised that I would _never_ want to be on the receiving end of his attacks. "Block. Punch, left, right, then three palm strikes."

I did this, and felt the familiar tingling in my fingers again.

Just then our captain, Lieutenant Jee, called: "Those waves are being unusually dramatic today!" And, indeed, the waves were doing some strange things…because of me!

*** * Angry Waterbenders have been known to 'make waves' – so have inexperienced Waterbenders. * ***

I immediately dropped my hands to my sides, my heart hammering. "Eek…" I muttered. Iroh looked at me strangely. "Uh, I mean…I really need something to _eat_, I'm starving!" I bowed quickly to him, before disappearing below deck, scolding myself for not having better control over my Waterbending. I was still revelling in the fact that I could Waterbend! However, I _had_ to learn to control it. Maybe, if we followed Aang to the North Pole…

"_I'll do it_!" I declared, pumping my fist into the air just as Zuko entered the corridor, and the candle flames seemed to burn twice as bright, or maybe that was just me.

"You'll do what?" Zuko gave me a confused look.

I blushed. "Umm…try to be up at this time every day?"

Zuko nodded approvingly. "Now, that's better."

I rolled my eyes.

*** * Emma is an average liar. Her Mother hates it, though. * ***

O~O~O~O

That following day, we docked the ship off the coast of theEarthKingdom. However, as Zuko stated, we weren't too far from a Fire Nation civilization, and I realised it was one that I'd seen in the movie.

I wondered what awaited us there…

As it turned out, we were temporarily splitting up. Zuko was going off on his own, and I was to go with Uncle Iroh.

I didn't like it.

"Where are you going?" I wanted to know.

"It's none of your business." Zuko replied snappily.

"Yeah, well…it _is_, since I don't know when you'll be back!" I retorted.

"And, neither do I! So just stay with Uncle Iroh, and wait for me to get back!" Zuko replied, closing the conversation.

We parted ways angrily.

Along the way to the Fire Nation settlement, Uncle Iroh tried to console me. "He does these things on his own, and he always comes back. Believe me, it is better to just let him hunt the Avatar in his own way at times. Do not worry about him."

"Oh, I wasn't worried," I lied, lifting my head up. "Not in the _slightest_."

Uncle Iroh didn't press the matter as I walked on ahead of him, but I could feel his eyes watching me.

When we reached the town, I was pretty surprised by what I found there. "Umm, what the hell is going on?" I wanted to know.

"Ah," Uncle Iroh's face lit up, as he came to stand beside me. "We picked a most _wonderful_ day to visit this town, Emma! It's _Zhi Yuan_ Day!"

"It's _what_ day?"

"_Zhi Yuan_."

"…I see."

Iroh explained as we walked through the town that it was the day of Foundation and Origin, that celebrated when the Fire Nation had first begun to settle in other parts of the world.

"And, to you, that's a _good_ thing?" I asked quietly, as we stopped in front of a dress shop. "Uncle Iroh, with the _utmost_ respect for you and your nation…and, I do mean _all due respect_…I think this war's gotten out of hand. Fire Lord Ozai I hurting millions of people with what he's doing, and war makes _everyone_ do weird things. It _shouldn't_ be happening at all."

*** * Emma finally speaks her mind about the war. * ***

Iroh stared at me, before nodding thoughtfully.

*** * Luckily, it's to the one person who _won't_ react badly to it. * ***

"Just…don't tell anyone I said that, or I'll get toasted…literally…" I muttered, just as a pair of hands grabbed me and yanked me into the shop.

*** * What could this mean? * ***

O~O~O~O

**Katara's P.O.V:**

My eyes shone with admiration as I watched the Earthbenders stand up for themselves again. Haru and his Father, plus all the other prisoners, joined by Aang, worked together to throw the Fire Nation soldiers off of their own ship, claiming it and reclaiming their lives.

I was proud of them, and of Aang. This was the first step to him truly becoming the Avatar, I thought. To help free other nations oppressed by the Fire Nation.

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

"Oh, she's just _darling_!" It was dark inside the dress shop, so all I knew was that the owner of the voice was a young woman. "Find the perfect robes for her, let's _really_ beautify her!"

*** * Emma has _no_ idea what's going on right now, but she's scared. * ***

I was helpless to do anything in the shop, as I was stripped to my under-robes and redressed in some sort of heavier gown, my hair was brushed and set with gold combs, and my face was painted with something akin to make-up.

"She looks _stunning_!"

_How could they see? !_

"Another perfect masterpiece, she looks fit to stand beside our great lord, even!"

*** * This statement foreshadows sinister events… * ***

_What the hell? !_

"And, with that, we are done!"

Then, I was pushed out of the shop all of a sudden, and the door was slammed and locked behind me. I stood in the sunlight, blinking. I turned to look at the shop's name, and saw that it was: **Quality Robes**. Huh. Sounded like Harry Potter. I wondered where Hedwig was.

*** * Emma watches _Harry Potter_, too. * ***

Iroh was waiting for me across the street and, when he saw me, he froze.

"Uncle Iroh, _what_ did those people _do_ to me?" I demanded to know, glancing down at my robes, which were gold and maroon with shades of red. "What do I look like?"

"You look like…" Iroh stopped himself, and shook his head slightly. "You look fine, Emma."

"One of the people in there," I said, glancing over my shoulder just as another unwary passer by was dragged inside. "Said I looked fit to stand beside Ozai…what the hell, I mean…? That…doesn't make any sense…who the hell would even _want_ to now…?" I murmured.

Iroh sighed. Then, his face brightened. "Never mind that, I want to enjoy the festival while we're here…I heard there's a Pai Sho tournament atnoon!"

*** * Pai Sho tournaments are similar to Go and Chess tournaments. * ***

"You can't enter that, it'll be unfair to everyone else!" I exclaimed.

Iroh laughed. "Well, we will see, won't we?"

O~O~O~O

Later that day, Iroh and I walked down the street, and people moved out of our way to make room for the large gold statue trophy in Iroh's arms.

*** * Iroh beat the strongest Pai Sho Player in the entire Earth Kingdom Fire Nation Colony – the game went for an hour and a half. * ***

"You shouldn't have entered that tournament, you know," I scolded him. "You don't see _me_ broadcasting my…talents…to the…world…" I'd stopped walking and was staring at a hand-painted poster, which was written in "Chinese" so I couldn't read it. It had never occurred to me that I was unable to read the writing system, but I thought I could easily decipher the picture of the singing girl, and then the symbol for money (_that_ I knew) as well as the question mark. But, I had to call Iroh back to be sure.

"A singing contest," Iroh translated. "The winner will receive the designated amount of money as a prize, as well as a "mystery prize"…Emma, we _really_ must teach you how to read…" He trailed off, because I was off and running – literally. He had to hurry to catch up with me.

*** * This is not the last singing tournament Emma will enter. * ***

O~O~O~O

There were nine other people in the singing contest, five boys and three girls, and then me.

I looked at them, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"I want you all to sing from the _heart_!" An older lady who was rather chunky exclaimed. She was hosting the contest. She'd told us to call her Mama Wun. "Now, all of you, get out there and _siiiing_!"

*** * 'Wun' means 'cloud'. * * **

As we were waiting for our turn, the girls sat on one side and the guys sat on the other. The holding area behind the stage was small, but we couldn't see the stage from there.

"Hey, who are you?" One of the girls, wearing black and gold robes, asked me. She was of the Fire Nation (well, they _all_ were, but she really _looked_ it), and had a haughty look about her. "I've not seen you before…"

"No…I…umm…my name is…uh…_Ursa_ _Majora_…" Now, why did I go and say that? Suddenly, they were all looking at me, and a few of them began whispering to each other. I nearly groaned. Ursa Major is a constellation, but I think I might've said it in reference to Princess Ursa…I knew they would make that connection.

And, suddenly it was my turn to sing.

"Go on," Mama Wun encouraged me, as I stopped before reaching the stairs – I had stage-fright. "Go out there and introduce yourself and your song, dearie, then _siiiing_!"

Did she say it like that _every_ time?

I nodded, before walking slowly up onto the stage. My feet felt like they were made of lead.

Everyone cheered, but something about that made me want to bolt right then and there. I couldn't, though, because Iroh was watching, and I didn't want to have to explain things to my surrogate Uncle later on.

I suddenly had an idea, and reached under my robes to grab my fan. I snapped it out in front of my face, and said (in what I hoped was a loud enough voice): "M-my name is…Ursa Majora…and…th-this song is called _Eternal Flame_!"

*** * The song _Eternal Flame_ is by The Bangles. * ***

I wasn't surprised when everyone in the crowd cheered loudly.

As I looked out at them over my fan, I realised that they seemed like ordinary people, and they were – their leader just happened to not like every other nation, and that wasn't their fault.

I began to sing, softly at first, but louder as I gathered more confidence.

"_Close your eyes, give me your hand, (darling), can you hear my heart beating, do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same? Or am I only dre-aming…_

_Or is this burning…an eternal flame…_

_I believe, it's meant to be, (darling), I watch you when you are sleeping,_

_You belong with me!_

_Do you feel the same? Or am I only dre-aming…_

_Or is this burning…an eternal flame? !_

_Say my name, the sun shines through the rain, oh-h, life, is so lonely, and then come and ease the pain,_

_I don't wanna lose this feeling…o-h…_

_Say my name, the sun shines through the rain, oh-h, life, is so lonely, and then come and ease the pain,_

_I don't wanna lose this feeling…oh…_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, (darling), can you hear my heart beating, do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same? Or am I only dre-aming…_

_Or is this burning…an eternal __fla-a-ame__…_"

I stopped singing then, and peeked out from behind my fan. There was one moment of silence, and then _everyone_ began clapping and cheering! I was so startled that I just stood there, the crowd hadn't reacted so loudly to any of the others! Maybe…maybe my voice really _was_ that good…

Behind me, I heard Mama Wun exclaim: "My goodness, she can _siiing_!"

O~O~O~O

"I didn't do it on purpose." I protested, as Iroh and I returned to the ship that night.

"I never said you did." He replied calmly.

*** * But,it was a good thing she entered… * ***

"But you were _thinking_ it…" I glanced down at the golden egg in the little box I carried in my hands. "Soooo…what d'ya suppose is _in_ this thing?"

"I have many theories…" Iroh said mysteriously, as we walked back onto the ship where Zuko was waiting for us.

I had changed back into my normal robes by this time, so as not to invoke the same reaction I'd gotten today.

I showed Zuko the golden egg, and asked him what he thought it might be.

"It has the symbol for Yang Chong on it," He stated, pointing to the embossed characters.

"Meaning?"

He gave me an odd look. "Burning honour."

*** * This symbol has been featured elsewhere in the Avatar World… * ***

I gasped. "R-really? ! Wow, that's cool! So…what does it mean?"

"I have no idea."

I gave him a look. "Oh, yeah, very helpful…" I paused. "So, what did _you_ do today?"

He reached into his pocket, and held up something. "I secured something that may help us hunt down the Avatar…" He showed it to me.

I gasped again. "K-Katara's necklace!" I was visibly alarmed. "Z-Zuko,you _can't_! Her _Mother_ gave her that, right before she was _killed_ by your Father's soldiers!" I walked quickly towards the other end of the boat, clutching "Burning Honour". I had a lot of thinking to do.

*** * Katara's necklace, given to her by her Mother – it's a very important heirloom to her. * ***

CHAPTER EIGHT

Of Earth And Of Heaven

O~O~O~O

_I glanced down at the golden egg in the little box I carried in my hands. "Soooo…what d'ya suppose is in this thing?"_

_"I have many theories…" _

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

"There, there, little egg," I crooned, practically singing to it as I cleaned it with a cloth. "Soon you'll hatch, into a…" I paused, and then smiled. "_Something_!"

"I could tell you what might hatch from that egg, if you want," Iroh told me.

*** * Iroh already knows. * ***

I didn't look at him, but smiled. "Nah, I prefer to be surprised…" I was wearing an old pair of bathers, dug up from God-knows-where by Iroh, who was reclining in a hot-spring without the need for any clothes. I was in the hot-spring next door to him. Both were being heated by him, the Firebending genius of the world. "I can't wait for you to hatch, my pretty little egg…"I whispered, feeling kind of maternal about it. I heard Iroh chuckle, as he settled into his bath.

We were on the trail of the Avatar, however Iroh and I had taken some time out to relax in a home-made Jacuzzi.

*** * A Firebender's special talent – making a personal hot-spring. * ***

It was…awesome.

Zuko, however, was not impressed.

He came storming into the glade, as I sang the song _Platinum_ by Maaya Sakumato, and Iroh listened.

*** * _Platinum_ is the third opening theme for the anime, _Cardcaptor Sakura_. * ***

"Uncle! Emma!" Zuko said angrily, and then stopped when he saw me. He cleared his throat. "Both of you! We need to continue our search for the Avatar! Let's _go_!"

I was about to stand up, when I remembered something and turned away, just as Iroh stood up, revealing his lack of clothes.

*** * Naked-Iroh-Time. * ***

"_Don't look, egg_!" I all but shrieked, shielding my golden egg from the sight.

*** * Golden Egg's too young for such a thing. * ***

"Aurgh!" Zuko, apparently, was not so lucky. "On second thought, why don't you take a few more minutes?"

I hear Iroh sit back down, and dared to look at Zuko. "Me too?" I asked.

He gave me a Look. "No. You're getting out right now."

I pouted. "But, me and the egg want to relax a few minutes longer…all we ever do is run after Aang anyway…"

"You have five seconds to get out of there, or else I'm coming over to get you!" Zuko warned me.

I _really _didn't want to get out. Back home, I used to stay in the shower for as long as I dared, or as long as my parents would _let_ me. I guess I just _loved_ hot water! Maybe I was more like a Fire Nation person than anything else.

"I'm staying here."

"No, you're not. Get out, now."

Then, I had an idea. I gave Zuko a defiant look, submerged my body under the water and, shimmying out of my bathers top, I took it and threw it onto the ground.

*** * It's not Naked-Emma-Time. * ***

Zuko and Iroh stared at it.

"Make me." I said, smugly.

Zuko gave me a Look. "_Fine_. Both of you, if you're not ready in half an hour, I'm leaving without you!" He cast one last look at the bathers top, before storming out of the glade angrily, muttering something about women.

*** * This forshadows an upcoming event. * ***

Iroh sighed in content and settled back into the water.

"Easy for you to say," I told him, realising this was one of those times I should have thought about what I was doing _before_ I did it. "How am I supposed to get my bathers top now?"

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

I was quite annoyed at the behaviour of my Uncle and Emma. Didn't capturing the Avatar _mean_ anything to them? ! Well, perhaps not as much as it meant to _me_, but I still thought they should show some report. As it was, Emma had been more focused on that egg she'd won than anything else, and it was annoying. True, the weird maternal glow she'd had was a lot more refreshing than her usual whiny attitude, but she needed to prioritize.

*** * Not everyone has the same priorities as Prince Zuko. * ***

Like I was – capturing the Avatar came _above_ everything else. We were in theEarthKingdom now but, luckily, staying right on the Avatar's trail.

I also had the Water Tribe girl's necklace and, despite what Emma had been saying to me, I intended to utilise it if I could…

_Z-Zuko,you can't! Her Mother gave her that, right before she was killed by your Father's soldiers!_

She was acting like that Water Tribe girl was the _only_ one who'd lost her Mother to the Fire Nation…but, that wasn't true now, was it?

*** * But, Ursa's not dead, is she? * ***

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

_"You're so selfish, you only ever think of yourself!" My Mother yelled._

_"What the hell is WRONG with you? !" My Father shouted._

_Even my sister was there. "You're such a brat!"_

_It was a horrible nightmare, made up of all the realities._

_The faces closed in around me, and the pain seemed to intensify, pain where they had struck me before._

_"Bitch!"_

_"There's something wrong with you!"_

_"Lazy cow!"_

_"Worthless!"_

_"Useless!"_

_"You need to be kicked out of home!"_

_"No!" I screamed, tears running down my face as the darkness closed in. "No, no, NO, NO! !"_

*** * An Emma Nightmare. * ***

O~O~O~O

I awoke with a start, tears still sliding down my face before I realised that it had only been a dream. I sighed. I hoped I hadn't screamed in real life, and I glanced over at Uncle Iroh. I noticed, to my relief, that he was asleep, and wondered how long I had been out for.

I glanced up, and realised that we must have missed Zuko's deadline. Oh.

I got out of the water, intending to get my top, dry off somehow, and get dressed again (I had decided to wear my Kyoshi garb today!), then put my egg back in its cotton-lined box, wake up Uncle Iroh, and go and meet Prince Zuko. All in that order.

*** * Emma's Priorities. * ***

So, of course, I wasn't happy for the interruption, and scolded myself for having forgotten about theEarthKingdomwarriors.

I gasped, and clutched my top to my bare chest as they used Earthbending to trap Iroh. Then, they noticed me.

"Uh…" One of them said.

I gulped, and glanced back at the pools, not at Iroh but at the golden egg. It was fine.

"His clothes are Fire Nation, sir," One of the warriors stated firmly. "But, hers areEarthKingdom."

"She must be his prisoner." The second one declared, and their captain nodded firmly.

I was just about to protest, stating that I was _not_ a prisoner and that they had no right to capture Iroh and that I was going to kick all their tails for this, when I heard a slight sough from behind me, and turned to see Iroh shaking his head ever so slightly. He was looking right at me, his hazel eyes intense.

_My_ hazel eyes were filled with tears, but I blinked back and bit my lip, not trusting myself to nod. Wait until the time was right…I couldn't take on all these Earthbenders by myself…

I kinda wished Zuko was here, though I knew he'd show up eventually…

The problem?

The Earthbenders didn't let me take my golden egg with me, and I became…_difficult_.

*** * Difficult Emma = Big Trouble. * ***

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

I returned to the hot-springs later that afternoon to find them both empty. There was no sight of Emma _or_ my Uncle. Further investigation of the area proved my suspicions. My Uncle had been captured by Earthbenders!

But, what about Emma?  
>No doubt, they had taken her too, because when I looked I saw that golden egg of hers. I picked it up – it felt very warm to the touch – and put in that box she'd been carrying it around in.<p>

Then, I looked up at the sky.

_I'll find you both._ I vowed. But…what if I saw the Avatar first?

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"…How about now?"

"_No_."

"What about now?"

"_No_."

"Now?"

"For the last time, _no_!"

"…_Where_ are we going?"

*** * Emma is the youngest child in her family, and this is showing now. * ***

The soldier I was riding the weird creature with yanked said creature to a stop, angrily. "I told you two minutes ago, we're going to Ba Sing Sei!" His Ostrich Horse tossed its head.

*** * This will not be Emma's last time riding double on an Ostrich-Horse. * ***

"How long will it take to get there?"

He didn't answer, but just groaned in frustration and we continued onwards.

"Hey, don't blame me, I've been at sea for three days…" I muttered, leaning my head against his shoulder since I was still tired. "Three days at sea…eek…"

*** * Interesting Note: Emma gets slightly sea sick at times. * ***

"Really?" He seemed slightly interested. "Why so long?"

I shrugged. "How should I know? It's not _my_ choice…"

"Oh, yes, that's right…" He said, a little darkly. "I forgot you were a prisoner…" He glared over his shoulder at Iroh. "A prisoner of the _once great_ General Iroh, who once laid siege to our great city ofBa Sing Sei for six hundred days."

*** * There was once a war in the Real World that took place for one hundred _years_… * ***

"_Six hundred days of fighting_? !" I nearly shrieked. _I've heard this before, but it just sounds even worse when I hear it now…_

"Mmhmm…" The Earthbender captain nodded. "But, Ba Sing Sei would not yield to the fire tyrants."

I glanced over my shoulder, as Iroh looked up and, for a second, he caught my eye. "I acknowledge my defeat at Ba Sing Sei! After six hundred days, my men were tired! _I_ was tired, in fact…" He yawned, and I watched him waver a little. "I'm _still_ tired…"

"Oh God, he's on the ground!" I yelped, as Uncle Iroh feigned sleep and fell off the Ostrich Horse.

*** * Not the last time somebody falls off an Ostrich Horse that's walking… * ***

He left behind one sandal and, in the confusion, I made sure to toss down my necklace, so that Zuko would know that I'd been there, too. I was wearing my Kyoshi garb, which was difficult to move in, but was still able to get the yin-yang necklace off from around my neck.

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

I was in hot pursuit of the Earthbenders who had _dared_ to kidnap my Uncle and Emma, and now I came across a sandal that belonged to my Uncle, and Emma's necklace.

I sighed. Those two were more troublesome than they seemed, and possibly more than their worth. They really were two of a kind, tea-totalling, hot-spring-loving, musicians. My quest would be a lot easier if I were rid of them both…and speaking of which…

I looked up, startled, to see a familiar large white shape flying over the tree-tops. "The Avatar's Bison!" I exclaimed, recognizing the unique creature immediately.

*** * Aang is not riding on Appa at this stage, Katara is, but she's too far away for Zuko to see her. * ***

I began to turn my Komodo-Rhino in that direction…but, a thought stopped me.

_Even in his banished state, my nephew has more honour than you do…_

_The truth is, I've always liked your character from the story!_

Zuko shook his head, trying to clear it. Then, he sighed in frustration, and continued on.

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I happened to look up, and see something I _didn't_ expect to see.

A blue dragon, its body long and serpent-like, was snaking through the sky above us, a boy of about twelve on its back.

It wasn't supposed to be there, which is why it was so incredible.

"_Fang_!_ Aang_!" I exclaimed, without thinking and everyone – including Uncle Iroh – shot me a startled look.

*** * Fang and Aang sound kind of similar. * ***

I closed my eyes, and immediately whipped out my fan, hiding my face behind it. I'm sure it (my face) was scarlet red by then.

"She's weird…" I heard the other warrior mutter to his captain as we continued on our way. "Though, still kind of cute…"

I gasped softly, and closed my eyes. Oh, great, that was _all_ I needed.

I suddenly opened my eyes, as Iroh asked the soldiers to tighten the chains around his hands, as they were making his wrists sore.

As this was happening, I happened to glance at Iroh, who was looking at me intently. I gulped, and then nodded ever so slightly. I knew what he wanted to do.

I watched as Iroh breathed onto the iron hand-cuffs, using Firebending to heat them up and then burned the soldier's hand.  
>He rolled down the cliff and the Earthbenders tried to stop him, as I attempted to come up with my own plan of escape.<p>

_Where ARE you, Prince Zuko? !_

O~O~O~O

We found ourselves at the bottom of the ravine, and the Earthbenders decided to crush Iroh's hands, saying that they were too dangerous to be allowed to remain.

I know I paled. "Umm…crush?" I repeated, a little too shrilly. They all looked at me. "But, won't that, like _hurt_ him?"

*** * Yes, Emma, it will. * ***

"Yes," The Earthbender captain said patiently. "However, after all he's done, he deserves it. The pain will be his teacher."

"_You sound like Fire Lord Ozai_!" I wailed, as they levitated a huge boulder over Iroh's hands. Iroh himself just looked at me, his face not betraying any of his emotions but his eyes were startled. "_This isn't right_!"

"_No, it certainly isn't_!" The voice I'd been waiting to hear suddenly yelled, and Zuko sprang out of nowhere, kicking aside the boulder and then using his heel broke the chains binding Iroh in half.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko," Iroh praised him, as they faced off against the soldiers.

"You taught me well." Something in Zuko's voice made me want to "fan girl".

*** * Iroh is an excellent teacher. * ***

I held my tongue, however, as they easily defeated two of the soldiers…wait, what?

The last soldier, the one that had called me cute, was still standing beside me, and now Zuko faced him down.

Glancing at him, I wondered why he didn't just let me go. If he let the Earthbenders take me, then he'd be free of me. But, then, I recalled his words: _Listen, I know you think I'm…arrogant, and hot-headed and a jerk…so…it's okay for you to yell at me…and even to run away from me…but, even if you don't want to come back…even if you don't like me…I'll keep bringing you back…_

I suddenly realised that the Earthbender had too tight a hold on me, and it was inappropriate!

"Let her go…" Zuko told the Earthbender.

*** * Zuko experiences a bout of jealousy. * ***

"Why do you care?" The Earthbender wanted to know, holding me tightly. "A girl like this isn't suited to a prince not even his own Father cares about!"

Anger blazed in Zuko's eyes but, before he could react, I'd finally had enough. I spun around to get in front of the Earthbender, and looked up at him. I hoped my eyes were as cold as my voice as I stated: "_Never say such things to my prince again_."

I kneed him in the fork of his legs.

*** * _That's_ gotta hurt. * ***

He howled with pain, and then I kicked him in the side, and he went down.

I jumped back, surprised by my own strength. "I'm stronger than I thought…" Then, I remembered how the Earthbenders had been about to crush Iroh's hands and, unthinkingly, I ran over and hugged him. "Oh, Uncle Iroh! They were going to crush your hands!" I cried, horrified.

He patted my head. "It is alright, Emma. Everything is fine now…"

"No, it _isn't_, Uncle!" I heard Zuko snap. "_Please_ put some clothes on!"

*** * Partially-Naked-Iroh-Time. * ***

I jumped back, and yelped. "Oh God, he's right!" That reminded me. "Hey, Prince Zuko, where's my golden egg? ! You brought it with you, right?"

Zuko nodded. "The box is on the Komodo Rhino's saddle…" He trailed off, as I scurried up the cliff-side to get to the top. Once there, and with the egg in its box safely in my arms, I turned and called: "_Thanks for saving us, Prince Zuko – you are the BEST_!"

"She's an incredible woman, isn't she Prince Zuko?" I heard Iroh mutter.

I could see Zuko rolling his eyes from all the way upon the cliff.


	5. Chapters: 9 & 10

CHAPTER NINE

Of Crescents And Of Commanders

O~O~O~O

_"No, it certainly isn't!" The voice I'd been waiting to hear suddenly yelled, and Zuko sprang out of nowhere, kicking aside the boulder and then using his heel broke the chains binding Iroh in half._

_"Excellent form, Prince Zuko," Iroh praised him, as they faced off against the soldiers._

_"You taught me well." Something in Zuko's voice made me want to "fan girl"._

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

*** * This is Emma's dream, but she's dreaming about somebody she's never met before. * ***

_"You are saying that my son is now travelling with a female, is that correct?"_

_"Yes, Milord."_

_"What nation is she from?"_

_"I do not know that, my Lord. I have only heard that she is around the Prince's own age, brown hair, hazel eyes. She interrupted the Agni Kai between him and Commander Zhao."_

_"She did _what_? !"_

_"She also reminds people of your wife, Milord?"_

_There was an intense heat then, and the sound of screaming as fire came into contact with skin._

O~O~O~O

I awoke, also screaming, and Uncle Iroh came running.

"Emma, what happened?" He wanted to know, as I sat up in bed. It was still very early morning, no one in their right mind would be awake at the moment.

I gulped, and tried to control my breathing. Iroh had brought a candle into the room, and even its flame seemed to be affected by my heavy breathing, so I had to calm down. "It's…Ozai…he knows I'm travelling with Zuko, and he isn't happy…" I explained. Iroh looked understandably shocked. "He…he burned the guy who told him, because he said that people thought I looked like Princess Ursa…" I closed my eyes, unable to forget the sound of screaming, the feeling of the heat. "I could…_feel_ everything in the dream…it was like a vision…"

Iroh was regarding me with what seemed to be a mixture of sympathy and…curiosity? "Emma," He said carefully. "Yesterday…did you happen to see a…?"

"Blue dragon flying overhead with a little boy riding it?" I finished for him. I nodded. "It was Aang, in the Spirit World…I think…Fang was taking him to a crescent-moon shaped island. He has to go there in real life in order to talk to Avatar Roku's spirit…"

I suddenly looked past Iroh, to see that Prince Zuko was leaning against the doorframe, listening in. My mouth dropped open. "How much did you hear?"

*** * Zuko has mastered many forms of ninja art – this one was spying. * ***

"The important part – the part about the Avatar!"

"D-didn't your Mother ever tell you _not_ to eavesdrop?" I exclaimed, bunching the blankets up around my chest.

Zuko ignored me. "We're going to follow the Avatar to that island!" He declared, turning around and marching away.

"But…but…" I stammered a protest, stumbling out of bed and hurrying after him, with Iroh right behind me. "Prince Zuko, it's in the Fire Nation!"

O~O~O~O

"The egg feels really warm…" I whispered, standing there on deck with the box in my hands. I then cast a worried look at Prince Zuko, who was also standing on deck. We were sailing right into Fire Nation waters, which was a disaster waiting to happen. Despite my misgivings and Iroh's warnings, Zuko was intent on chasing the large flying white Bison in the sky above us.

I looked up at it. _That's Aang up there as well…_ I realised, feeling my heart thud. _The personification of this planet itself…_

*** * The Avatar is the human form of the planet. * ***

I suddenly looked ahead, and noticed an entire fleet of much bigger, scarier-looking ships than ours. "Prince Zuko!" I cried in alarm, hurrying to stand beside him and Iroh. The ships were forming a line, a barricade of sorts.

Zuko glanced ahead, and his face became set in a mask of determination.

"The Avatar isn't turning around or stopping!" Zuko glanced at me. "It's as you said."

I was suddenly too terrified to reply. I just clutched my egg tightly.

"You are an enemy of the Fire Nation as of your banishment, Prince Zuko!" His Uncle reminded him.

"I'm chasing the Avatar, my Father will understand!" Zuko responded.

"You give my brother too much credit – he is not the understanding type." Iroh said urgently.

"I am going to do this, Uncle." Zuko told him firmly.

"Prince Zuko, if you are captured whilst in Fire Nation waters, there is _nothing_ I can do!" Iroh warned him. "_Do not_ do this."

Prince Zuko didn't respond, and just ordered the catapult to be launched.

Up in the air, I watched as Appa dodged the fireballs.

"_Oh God…_" I whispered. "_Aang_…"

*** * Emma is very worried about the Avatar and his friends, at this stage. * ***

"Prince Zuko, technically we are still inEarthKingdomwaters," Iroh was going to try one last time to persuade his nephew to abandon his chase. "If you turn back now, you won't be arrested."

Prince Zuko closed his eyes. I recognized that look.

"Zuko, _don't_!" I begged him. "_Please_!"

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled, so softly we could barely hear him. Then, he pointed one arm forward, and yelled to our helmsman: "_Run the blockade_!"

*** * Zuko pointed very dramatically. * ***

O~O~O~O

**Zhao's P.O.V:**

I watched as the Avatar approached, and then ordered the catapults to be launched. One of my men suddenly stated that one of our own ships was out there.

"Not to worry," I said, a little coldly. "It belongs to a traitor…" I smiled slightly. "And…his little lady friend…" I could see the white-clad figure on the deck, next to the banished prince. _Three finds in one day…I must be lucky today…_

*** * Zhao is seriously a creepy guy. * ***

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I couldn't believe we were still able to keep going, after the damage we'd sustained from one stray fireball. Daniu said that we should stop for repairs, but of course Zuko wasn't having any of it.

"But Prince Zuko!" I cried, placing the small egg box into the front of my robes where it would be safe. I grabbed his arm with both my hands. "Zhao's ship is among them! We're out of luck!"

*** * Emma and Zuko aren't lucky today…or, _are_ they? * ***

Zuko looked at me, and seemed about to either answer or shake of me off his arm, as Team Avatar caught Sokka, who had fallen, and then Aang saved them all with one impressive display of Airbending techniques.

*** * Well, Aang _is_ the Last Airbender. * ***

Zuko's hazel eyes pierced into my own. "We _will_ be lucky…" He responded, as we moved through the line of warships…and they let us pass.

I knew that Zuko's face would betray none of his confusion at this, and that Iroh just looked thoughtful.

As for me?

Well, as I clung to Zuko's arm and stared up at Commander Zhao's amber eyes, I probably _looked_ about as terrified as I _felt_.

Zhao's expression, however, sent chills down my spine, and I clung to Zuko's shoulder until we'd passed the blockade, and the Prince murmured to me: "You're hurting me."

I let go of him.

O~O~O~O

"I'm coming with you!" I exclaimed.

"No." Zuko replied firmly.

"Yes, I am!"

Zuko looked at his Uncle, his impatience leading him to seek parental advice.

Iroh cleared his throat. "Much as I want Emma to remain _out_ of danger…uh, I believe she will probably follow you _anyway_, Prince Zuko, so…"

"Plus, I know where he's going and why!" I piped up cheerfully. _And, I can stop you from getting pwnd…_

*** * _Pwnd_ is an internet meme that means 'owned'. * ***

He sighed in frustration. "_Fine_! I don't have time to argue today, just get in!"

I hopped into the smaller vessel, and we moved out under the smoke cover.

"Just so you know," I whispered, checking the egg box in my robes. "Zhao wasn't fooled…"

Zuko shot me a Look. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut until we reach the island, okay Emma?"

"Is that an order?"

"Yes!"

"Aye aye, captain!"

"Shut up."

*** * Emma and Zuko have a love-hate relationship by this stage. * ***

O~O~O~O

"_And I remember…how it all came true…_"

"I thought I told you _not_ to open your mouth…"

"I can't help it, long boat rides make me bored…_it was all so tender, and I was lost with you…by the sweet __Sorrento__ Moon_…"

*** * The song Emma is singing is called _Sorrento Moon_, by Tina Arena… * ***

Zuko gave me a look like I was crazy, and then muttered: "You know some weird songs, Emma."

"Hey, I _like_ my music!" I was defensive. "You should hear my heavy metal music! It's very dark…hey, actually, you'd like that song I sung to win this egg…it was about fire…hey, hang on…" I drew out the front part of my robes, to notice that the egg box had grown very warm by this stage. _Could…could it be? Is the egg getting ready to hatch? !_

"What's the matter?" Zuko wanted to know, although he didn't sound terribly interested.

"Umm…tell me something, my Prince," I looked up at the evening sky. "Why is capturing the Avatar so important to you?"

*** * She already knows, she just wants to hear it straight from him. * ***

"I have to reclaim my lost honour…and my birthright…" Zuko said quietly.

"And…this is the way to do it? By taking away someone _else's_ honour?" I challenged him.

He wouldn't look at me. "You wouldn't understand – you're just a peasant." He told me. "You probably don't have a hierarchy system in your world. From the way you act your world is probably perfect, you don't _have_ a story to tell, or a scar to bear!"

"First of all," I said angrily, swinging one hand back and accidentally upsetting the waves which, thankfully, the Prince did not notice. "We _do_ have kings and queens, just not in the country _I_ live in! I've never even _met_ one but, if I did, I'd hope they wouldn't be as arrogant as you are! Secondly, my world is _not_ perfect, so don't you _dare_ think that for a _second_! I'd wager I know more about your past than you do mine! I have plenty of stories to tell, and none that I'd like to share with you right now, Mr. High-And-Mighty! And lastly, what the hell do you think this is on my neck, a birthmark? !" I pointed to the white scar. "I had a bloody disease that could've _killed_ me, like it did my Grandparents, and everyone at school called me an anorexic and gothic freak! _So don't tell me I'm just a peasant who wouldn't understand_!"

*** * Emma is prone to long and dramatic speeches. * ***

A cold gust of wind seemed to blow just then, and Zuko said, as coldly as the wind: "We are here."

And so we were.

O~O~O~O

I watched from behind the pillar as three things happened, in this order:

Zuko captured Aang.

Aang escaped from Zuko.

Aang went into the room.

*** * Informative. * ***

The entire temple was massive, with red walls and gold trimmings, pillars and paintings on the wall and a very fiery air to it. The air was warm, although the egg box at my chest was even more so.

The Fire Sage who had helped Aang and the others before, proceeded to tell Zuko that it had always been the Fire Sages duty to help the Avatar, but they were interrupted by Zhao.

My insides ran cold as he and his men came forward and placed Zuko under arrest. My heart hammered in my chest. I wanted to run out there and help my Prince, even though I knew it would turn out alright…

Then, something happened that I _wasn't_ expecting.

I saw a pink light suddenly emerge forth from within me, and the blue glow coming from the room Aang was in seemed to grow. As I stepped out, almost unwillingly, from behind the pillar, a blue beam of light shot out from under the door, and connected with the centre of my forehead, from which came a beam of _pink_ light, that returned to the room.

Everyone was silent and shocked, staring at me, but I have to admit that I _didn't_ see them. What I saw, instead, was what Aang was seeing, and I knew that he could see me too, because he asked me who I was.

I think I might've said I didn't know.

Why was this happening, and how?

I didn't know, and suddenly it didn't matter because, just then, a pair of hands suddenly clamped around my wrist out in front of me, and the spell was broken.

I stared up into the burning amber eyes of Commander Zhao.

I gasped.

"Emma…" He told me. "I haven't forgotten what you did to me that time…" His hands were clamped very tightly around my wrists, and I _know_ my heart was hammering. "Still, I'm glad you're here…we can make it three captures in one day…"

*** * Zhao's still aiming for his lucky day. * ***

No! NO! I was helpless to move, though. He had me in a vice-like grip. He was very strong.

"Sir!" One of Zhao's men called. "The Avatar is coming out."

"Good." Zhao smirked.

I craned my neck to look past him, saw Zuko's alarmed eyes, and then the doors opened.

"Aang!" Katara and Sokka shouted in unison.

"It's not Aang!" I yelled to them, desperately. "It's Avatar Rokku!" My melodic voice rang out through the room.

*** * Aang is currently possessed by the spirit of Avatar Roku – he is unable to do or say anything of his own free will. * ***

"_What_? !" Zhao turned around, just as Rokku/Aang began to destroy the entire building with his blue light.

I was torn from Zhao's grasp and, as the floor opened up to reveal the lava below, I lost my footing. I caught sight of Zhao's shocked face above me as I fell…heading down towards the lava…

*** * The ****Crescent****Moon****Island**** _is_ built within a volcano… * ***

CHAPTER TEN

White Water

O~O~O~O

_"It's Avatar Rokku!" My melodic voice rang out through the room._

_"What? !" Zhao turned around, just as Rokku/Aang began to destroy the entire building with his blue light._

_I was torn from Zhao's grasp and, as the floor opened up to reveal the lava below, I lost my footing. I caught sight of Zhao's shocked face above me as I fell…heading down towards the lava…_

O~O~O~O

**Zuko's P.O.V:**

I saw Emma wrenched free from Zhao's grasp, which ordinarily would have been a good thing, had it not been for the open pit of lava. I saw her fall, as if in slow-motion, backwards, saw her wide eyes full of terror, her mouth opened in a silent scream – and then she was gone.

My heart hammering painfully in my chest, I was only dimly aware of the building caving in around us, as Zhao and his men fled with the captured Fire Sages, and the Avatar's friends attempted to reach him. I knew that to attempt anything of the sort myself now would be too risky, but what good would it do for me to run to where Emma had fallen? Why on earth were my feet carrying me towards the pit, as I dodged pillars of lava and streaks of blue light?

Why was I running when she was already dead?

*** * Zuko's running just to make sure. * ***

My Uncle was going to _kill_ me…if the fire didn't do it first.

Even now, as I got down on my hands and knees and prepared to look over the edge, I recalled Emma's words earlier on.

_I always found Fire to be the most fascinating element! I wouldn't have minded being a Firebender! I think fire is beautiful!_

I closed my eyes briefly, thinking how ironic her thoughts had been now, before a pink light in front of my eyelids made me open my eyes again in shock.

I couldn't _believe_ what I saw when I looked down there.

A pink ball of energy hovered just above the flames, which were lapping up at its sides. It was the most incredible thing I had ever seen, save for the Avatar's spiritual state. There was just so much _raw chi_ emitting from its centre, and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was _Emma_ wrapped up in that light. I just didn't know _how_, or _why_…

Suddenly, the light seemed to implode, and was drawn back into Emma, to a point on her forehead as she flew up into the air and, unthinkingly, I reached out my hand, and she grabbed it.

"_Prince Zuko, help me_!" She cried, her voice full of terror. Her face was sheet white, save for the strange pink symbol glowing on there. She swayed dangerously.

*** * Kids: Do NOT try this at home. * ***

I didn't reply. I just yanked her out of the pit in one swift movement. As soon as we hit the floor we both began running, my hand still holding her wrist, and the building shaking and caving in around us.

Luckily theFireTemplewas collapsing onto a side of the island with a large rocky hill that was close enough to the falling tower for us to jump out onto. Not daring to look back, we ran from the doomed tower, towards our boat which, by some miracle, was still there.

Only after we'd set sail and were far enough away, did I dare to look back at the tower, which was now on fire.

*** * Cost of the damage to the ****Fire****Temple****: Numbers don't go that high. * ***

Then, I glanced at Emma, who was sitting on the deck, sobbing silently.

"I thought you said you _liked_ fire." I said witheringly, my annoyance at not having captured the Avatar starting to get to me now that we were out of danger.

"N-not when I'm s-so close to it!" She told me. "Now when it's about to _burn_ me to d-death…" There was a faint pinkish glow to her tears, mirroring the mark on her forehead.

I walked over to her, not because I wanted to console her, but because I wanted to get a good look at the symbol on her forehead. I knelt down in front of her to examine the symbol closely. But, before I could, she suddenly leapt forward and threw her arms around me, taking me completely by surprise and knocking us _both_ over.

We fell to the deck, her lying on top of me.

*** * This seems to be another recurring theme. * ***

We both stared at each other, and the pink symbol disappeared from her forehead to be replaced by a pink blush all over her once pale face.

*** * Along with Emma blushing. * ***

Her hazel eyes stared into mine, and I could hear her heart hammering in her chest, pounding against mine. I was surprised by how warm her body was (though, I suppose, having nearly just fallen into a volcano, it _would_ be), and even _more_ surprised by the faint scent of honey and jasmine on her. She didn't get _that_ from the volcano.

*** * The honey and jasmine were somehow able to overpower the sulphur and ash. * ***

Her eyes were very wide, and I felt a tear from her fall onto my face, on the side where my scar is. It tingled.

I gulped. "Get. Off. Me."

"O-oh! Of-of course!" She stammered, hurriedly getting off me and scurrying back to the furthest corner of the boat.

I watched as she turned away from me as I got up, and I followed suit – I needed to get us back to the ship.

Suddenly, I heard her shriek, and I turned around fast.

"What's the matter? !" I cried.

Her eyes were wide, staring in wonder at something she half cradled to her chest. "Th-the egg! The egg has already hatched!"

*** *Which came first – the chicken or the egg? * ***

"What? !"

O~O~O~O

"What," I asked flatly, staring at the tiny creature in front of me. "Is that thing?"

Both Emma and my Uncle looked at me like I was crazy, before turning their attention back to the hatchling.

"I haven't seen one of these in many years, Emma, as they are quite rare these days," Uncle Iroh said, almost in wonder. "You are very, very lucky."

*** * It _was_ Emma's lucky day, after all… * ***

"I know," She sounded just as awed as he did, and her eyes were shining. "He's so cute and scrawny!" She reached out a hand, and the bird rubbed up against it.

*** * Cats do that, too… * ***

"You got the scrawny part right." I told her, because 'cute' wasn't quite the right word to describe the bird that had hatched from the golden egg. In pale comparison to its former protective shell, the bird itself was small and red, with a few pale pink feathers here and there. It was, in a word, ugly. Which was why I couldn't understand why my Uncle and Emma were gazing at it in adoration…no, in _reverence_, almost.

Emma looked up at me, still smiling, seemingly having forgotten her near-death experience. "You're just jealous." She said cheerfully.

I gaped, before regaining some of my composure. "Why should I be jealous of that…that _thing_?"

"Because it's a Firebender." She said simply.

I stared at her for a few more seconds, before realizing that she was dead serious. I turned to my Uncle. "Uncle, I think there's something wrong with Emma – Zhao pushed her into the lava and now she thinks that ugly little bird is a Firebender."

"Zhao didn't _push_ me into the lava, Zuko, I _fell_, there's a big difference," Emma was now cradling the bird in her hands, and it squawked a little, whether in a happy way or an unhappy way I knew not.

"Lava, did you say?" My Uncle looked thoughtful. "Yes, that makes sense. The last time one hatched, it was because its egg was accidentally dropped into a cup of boiling hot tea."

*** * This situation will be mentioned much later on. * ***

_Why am I not surprised?_ I thought.

My Uncle was now staring curiously at Emma. "Uh, Emma…if you fell into the lava, how did…?"

She glanced up, the warm look in her eyes gone, to be replaced by…uncertainty? "I…I don't…know…the only thing I _really_ figured out is that I don't know much about myself at all…what was that light?" She gave me a swift glance, and I knew instantly that there was something she wasn't telling me.

"Light?" Uncle Iroh repeated, somewhat sharply.

I nodded, and told my Uncle what had happened.

He gave me such a meaningful glance at the end of my story that I was startled. No, no way! It _couldn't_ be…Emma _couldn't_ be…_could_ she?

"And…Zhao is aware of this?" My Uncle asked me softly, so that Emma wouldn't hear.

My blood ran cold, and I clenched my fist. "Yes, Uncle." I whispered tightly, not allowing any more emotion to escape my voice.

We both glanced back at Emma then, who looked back up at us. "Uh…guys? I think he's hungry…_what do Phoenixes eat_? !"

*** * The scrawny little bird is a ****Phoenix****. * ***

O~O~O~O

**Iroh's P.O.V:**

"That's just weird." Prince Zuko said bluntly.

"That's life," Emma replied, glancing over her shoulder at him calmly. "Either like it or lump it, Princy." She turned back around.

I saw my nephew's eyebrow twitch at having been called 'Princy', but Emma was far too concerned with other matters. I watched as she picked up a hot coal the size of a fingernail with a pair of chopsticks. She used her left hand to maneuver a _second_ pair of chopsticks, this time made of metal, and gently pried open the mouth of the baby phoenix. With expert skill, she fed the glowing coal into the phoenix's mouth, and he swallowed it, before making a sound that was a cross between a chirp and a squawk, clearly demanding more.

*** * Baby Phoenixes are impatient when they get this hungry. * ***

Emma laughed lightly, a melodic sound. "Okay sweetie, hold your horses."

_What's a horse?_ I wondered.

*** * There are no horses in the Avatar World. * ***

I watched as Zuko looked at the baby phoenix, and I knew that hew as trying to envision it with golden plumage and beautiful fire.

Prince Zuko sighed in frustration, before turning to Lieutenant Jee. "You!" He said, sharply, pointing at the man. "Spar with me! Now!" He demanded.

I could tell that Jee was none too pleased at having been spoken to in such a manner, but he complied, and soon the deck was full of shouting, fire and the occasional thud. I paid little attention to this (after all, I was used to it by now), and just continued sorting through my Pai Sho tiles, and drinking white tea. Emma was too focused on feeding the baby phoenix – and singing to it, too, from the sounds of some song called I Want You To Burn.

*** * The song is actually just called _Burn_, by Tina Arena. * ***

I recognized the warm, maternal way she was acting, and I smiled. This was exactly how it had been like with that _other_ person, too.

The rest of the crew also seemed drawn in by it (or her singing) and most of them were lounging around on the deck, not to far from where Emma was sitting.

"_Or an angel…under grace…I'll lay down on your bed of coals, offer up my heart and soul, but in return…I want you to burn…burn for me baby…_"

I glanced back down at my Pai Sho tiles then, and that was when I realized something terrible. For that reason, I jumped up and took off running across the deck.

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

"_Laugh for me, cry for me, pray for me, lie for me, live for me, die for me-_"

I was cut off when the ship suddenly lurched sharply starboard and, caught off balance, I was thrown onto the deck.

"What's going on?" I heard Zuko demand to know, as Lieutenant Jee helped me to my feet and the rest of the crew milled around in slight confusion. "Why have we changed course?"

Uncle Iroh appeared, wearing a slightly panicked expression, and I suddenly remembered what was going on. "Oh," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "This episode…"

The crew looked even _more_ confused.

"Are you sure you looked _everywhere_ for it?" I called to Iroh, as I stood by Jee and the other crew members.

"Yes! I need to find a new one!" He replied.

"Of course you do." I replied soothingly.

"Find _what_? !" Zuko demanded to know.

"I lost a vital piece to my Pai Sho game," Iroh replied. "There should be one in the markets nearby."

"_What_? !" Zuko yelled, in his anger exhibiting an impressive display of Firebending techniques.

"There he goes again." Daniu muttered.

"It's nice to have such an understanding nephew." Uncle Iroh commented, as the smoke enveloped us all.

"Prince Zuko!" I called through it. "Calm down, okay? Who knows – Aang might've deviated from _his_ course as well!" This I knew to be true.

"Do you really think so?" Zuko's disembodied voice sounded slightly hopeful, though still annoyed. "Do you _know_ if he has or not?"

"Umm…possibly." I replied. "I know they're at a market today…maybe it's this one?"

"Fine, let's go then." Zuko sounded slightly calmer now.

"That's the spirit, Princy." I chirped.

"_Don't_ call me Princy."

"Okay then, Zuzu."

*** * _Zuzu_ is the nickname Zuko's little sister gave him. He hates it. * ***

"Princy's fine."

"That's right."

"And there _she_ goes again," Jin-Po said serenely.

"She's got him wrapped around her little finger." Jee agreed.

I was glad I couldn't see Zuko's face after _that_ comment.

*** * Emma is one of the only few people who can calm Prince Zuko down. * ***

O~O~O~O

"_Stay on the ship, Emma,_" I mimicked Zuko's voice, adding a few exaggerations. "_You'll be safer here_!" I rolled my eyes. "Aurgh! This isn't doing me any good! I should be _doing_ something, like practicing my Waterbending or something! That's what _Katara's_ doing!" A sudden thought struck me, and a grin lit up my face. If I could just find out where Katara and the Water Scroll were, then maybe I could practice with them today! They might not trust me at first, but since I could Waterbend…they wouldn't think I was a Fire Nation spy, would they?

I hoped not.

I picked up the sleeping baby phoenix, whom I _still_ hadn't named, and tucked him into the front of my short white robes. Then, I left the ship, running off towards the forest and the river.

*** * Emma did not listen to Prince Zuko – _again_. * ***

O~O~O~O

**Katara's P.O.V:**

I was getting more frustrated by the minute, feeling like I was _never_ going to get the hang of this Waterbending. Having Aang – the _genius_ of Waterbending – also watching me, was starting to get on my nerves, even more so than Sokka's quips.

"Just let me try one more time," I begged Aang, whom nodded, and I prepared to try the technique called Water Whips again. I began moving my body with the water, picking it up with my chi as I did so. I angled my body, and then aimed the water whip, but it didn't go where I wanted it to go.

*** * Katara is having trouble Waterbending today. * ***

It headed towards a figure who had just appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and she shrieked, holding up her hands – and the water froze to solid ice!

"Whoa…" Aang, Sokka and I breathed, as the girl looked stunned for a second, before moving gingerly away from the ice.

"How did you _do_ that?" I asked her, my eyes wide.

*** * First contact – they didn't really notice her back the temple. * ***

She was a couple of years older than me, although she looked fairly young. She had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and wore a short white robe and no shoes. She smiled shyly. "I'm…I'm not really sure…I've only just found out I'm a Waterbender…"

_Oh, great,_ I thought. _ANOTHER Waterbending genius…_

*** * Katara's a little bit sensitive. * ***

The girl saw the expression on my face, and gulped. "Umm…anyway…I just saw you Waterbending, and reading from that scroll there," She pointed to the scroll, which lay open on the rocks. "I've wanted to learn more about Waterbending, but scrolls like these are hard to come by…" There was something familiar about her voice.

*** * Katara will later remember where she heard Emma's voice. * ***

"Do you want to practice with us?" Aang asked her cheerfully, probably in an attempt to quell some of my annoyance at him.

The girl looked hopeful. "_Could_ I? M-my name's Emma…"

"I'm Aang," He replied cheerfully. "This is Katara," He nodded to me, smiling. "And her brother Sokka."

"Hey." My brother said, by way of greeting, before going back to polishing his boomerang.

*** * Sokka's Boomerang – one of his prized possessions, given to him by his Father. * ***

"Sokka? Katara…Aang…" Emma repeated, looking thoughtful. "Oh, hey, you must be the people I heard about!"

We all exchanged a quick glance.

"You've heard of us?" Aang asked carefully.

Emma nodded, biting her lip, and then a light seemed to go on in her golden eyes. "Yeah! Suki was telling me about you!"

Sokka's head shot up, and he looked at Emma for the first time. "You know Suki? !"

Emma nodded, and pulled a gold fan out of the pocket of her robes. "Y-yes…I trained with her for a little while…it's a _long_ story…" She set the fan on another rock, before reaching into the front of her robes and pulling out a small, sleeping, baby bird. It was red and kinda scrawny looking.

*** * Let's face it – he's scrawny. * ***

"What's that?" Aang wanted to know, his curiosity overcoming his fear that Emma might have been sent out to capture him. He watched as Emma placed the baby bird on the rocks, in the sunshine.

"A baby phoenix," She said simply, turning to face us. "It's really alright if I train with you guys?"

"Yeah, it would be nice to have another person to practice with." Aang said enthusiastically.

I agreed. "Yeah, why not?"

Emma smiled. "Th-thank you…"

O~O~O~O

**Emma's P.O.V:**

I stood on the deck of Zuko's ship the following day, practicing the moves I had learned with Katara and Aang. I'd left them, saying I needed to get back to my people, but _really_ I was trying to stay out of the way of the upcoming story-line. Besides, I was pretty sure Katara didn't like me, since I'd picked up the Waterbending techniques fairly quickly. To be fair, she and Aang were _both_ a lot better than I was, but apparently I'd picked up the basics _too_ quickly, in Katara's eyes, although she'd yelled at Aang (not me) when he'd offered her advice.

I'd left one of my red ribbons behind, though, a promise that we'd meet each other again.

*** * Emma's Ribbons – A Trademark. * ***

I knew it seemed a little tacky, but I was _determined_ to see them again.

I now practiced my moves, bending in and out and feeling like I was doing Tai Chi or something.

I didn't realize I had an audience until I turned around and saw Lieutenant Jee watching me.

I dropped my hands instantly, blushing. "O-oh! I wasn't aware anyone was watching me!" I was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," Jee replied, smiling. "But those moves…they were very graceful, almost like Waterbending…"

*** * Jee comes close to guessing Emma's Secret… * ***

I gulped. "W-well, I just think it's good to get ideas from other Benders…I watch you and Zuko spar and get ideas from that, too…Zuko's very hot-headed, though…" I added, as an afterthought.

"Yes," Jee agreed, not sounding too impressed with the Prince. "I feel that one day his reckless temper might endanger us all…"

"That's why Iroh is here to guide him," I said soothingly. "Zuko's life isn't as grand as everyone thinks – he _needs_ his Uncle's support…"

Jee glanced at me, questions in his eyes. At last, he asked: "How do you know so much about the Prince?"

I clasped my hands in front of me, as the baby phoenix perched unsteadily on my shoulder. "I know…_everything_ about him…more than he is aware of…I just want what's best for him." I admitted quietly. "That's all…I want to protect them."

Jee seemed about to answer but, just then, Iroh and Zuko returned.

"What happened to you?" I wanted to know, since they both looked bedraggled.

"We found the Avatar, but because of a bunch of pirates we were unable to capture him!" Zuko said angrily, storming off towards his cabin.

*** *What's with him? * ***

I looked over at Uncle Iroh. "And you?"

"My White Lotus tile was up my sleeve the entire time, but then Prince Zuko threw it into the river!" Iroh seemed upset, and also retired to his cabin quickly.

*** * What's with _him_? * ***

I glanced at Jee. "Protecting them…may prove to be more difficult than I'd originally thought…"

"You're doing a good job of it."

"Thanks."

"So, what did you do yesterday?" Jee wanted to know.

"Oh…that and this, and this and that…" I said evasively, smiling out at the ocean…

*** * Note: The White Lotus Tiles will play an important role later on… * ***


End file.
